Red Rose
by Red Cookies
Summary: A demon butler. A hotheaded reaper. The Phamtonhive manor. After an act of kindness, will their distant relationship change into something more? SebxGrell Fluff
1. That Butler, Confusion

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso is the proud owner of Kuroshitsuji...although we all want a piece of Kuro.**

* * *

><p>The morning light in the streets of London was as welcoming and misty as usual. Few people were awake, seeing that it was still too early, but the city was slowly coming to life. Sebastian, the butler of the Phantomhive manor, was out buying ingredients to prepare the young master's breakfast. Just as he was leaving the local market with his items, he caught a glimpse of red in the corner of his eye. There was only one creature in all of humanity (or at least in all of England) who wore so much red...and <em>it<em> was getting closer. He braced himself for the upcoming shrill and ringing in his ear, followed by a _thump_ against his side and prepared his right arm to repel the reaper. But as his vision was clouded by red, the oddest event took place for the first time knowing the reaper...

The reaper passed and continued his route. He didn't feel the ginger's hands rubbing all over his body, nor did he hear his name being called out in a sultry way joined by winks and the waving of hands. Not even a _glance_ in his direction.

Grell Sutcliff just continued to walk by, walk by _Sebastian..._ _'Something must be wrong, or he was too distracted by another sadist in the vicinity...'_ he thought to himself. Feeling intrigued at Grell's lack of performance, and feeling a strange air around him, Sebastian followed behind, almost on instinct. After some stealthy sneaking, heading into dark and isolated alleys and finally stopping at what seemed to be the redhead's destination (somehow still unnoticed by Grell), the demon realized, looking at the bag in his arms, that he had forgotten about preparing the young master's breakfast in the spur of the moment. Mentally scolding himself for doing such a thing, he jumped to the roof of a nearby building to head quickly to the mansion. He bore a last stare with his deep crimson eyes at the redhead. Grell was presently in front of a nursery, and by the look of the scythe he had summoned, there was some reaping to be done.

Finally hopping off rapidly in the direction of the manor, he dismissed Grell's unusual attitude as simply work orders. Maybe after reaping, he would go to the mansion to (once again) proclaim his love for the demon, to which he would respond as kicking him out of the manor.

A strange feeling of relief overcame the butler before being forgotten as he reached the Earl's home.

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to set and Ciel was in the garden having some Earl Grey tea made by his butler. Sebastian strangely kept thinking about Grell's odd behavior, but they were easily pushed aside when his master called him for orders.<p>

"Sebastian." Ciel took a sip of his tea.

"Yes, my lord?" the butler, snapped out of thought, naturally responded.

"Is it just me, or is there someone hiding behind the rose bushes?" Indeed, there was rustling in the direction of the roses, but what came through the butler's mind was '_How did I not notice such?_' He blamed his thoughts.

"I shall see to it that the roses are not disrupted. And I'll lead our unwanted guest away from here." Sebastian excused himself from his master, who stood heading towards the mansion, and went to the garden's rose bushes.

What he found did not surprise him, but he was rather disturbed, once again, by a lack of reaction.

Grell was hiding behind the lovely red roses, pulling some out from the garden and playing with the vibrant flower's pedals, knees pulled up to his chest. He was his usual self for now, except for the smile that was plastered on his face. The smile seemed weak, almost fake. It appeared as if the reaper, much like in the morning, had yet to realize who was standing over him.

"For what reasons are you dismantling the Earl's flowers, Grell?" he finally spoke. The ginger, slightly stupefied, looked upwards to subsequently recognize the dark-clad butler.

"Oh. Sebas-chan~, it's youu~" Grell gave a stronger smile while gesturing to stand, having slight trouble with the heels he wore that particular day. He felt a strong arm pull him up. "Ah~, is Sebas-_chan_ helping me up? I waaas doing... fine..." his voice died off.

Silence. The red reaper was quiet for a long time staring at the ground, covered with rose pedals, before being brought back from his thoughts by small tug.

"...Grell?" Sebastian hesitantly grabbed the redhead's shoulder...feeling very uncomfortable with the situation.

"Um...Sebas-chan...is it okay if I ask you something?" he moved his hips slightly, drawing his arms back shyly. Sebastian stayed reflective for a second; letting Grell be, well, _Grell_ was unapproved, but today, he seemed to be very unlike his usual, flamboyant and wild self. He'll let this one time pass.

"As long as it's one and only _one_ question, you may."

A few seconds of fidgeting with his hands passed, thinking how to phrase the question. "Well...y-you see...u-um, how does Sebastian feel about me?"

'..._This is what he wanted to know? Sigh, it certainly is Grell...'_ Letting out the mental sigh, pinching his brow momentarily, Sebastian went about to answer the preposterous question with a swift 'you are an annoying, mercurial and repugnant creature, that is all'. The words never came out once he saw the reaper's expression.

The only word that could describe the face Grell had on was _fragile._ It was as if he read the butler's mind and didn't need to say anything. Rather, he regretted speaking his mind today. Small tears began to form at the corners of Grell's eyes as he turned to leave, not wanting to hear the answer. "I'm sorry! I-I take it back!" he ran away from the still butler. "I know you don't li—" The ginger felt his body twice as heavy and fell to the floor. Grell turned to see, surprised, that it was Sebastian who had pinned him down, jaw open, but no sound emitting.

"I... haven't said anything yet." Sebastian sat up, releasing Grell, who was still frozen from shock. Noticing his suit was now a bit tussled, Sebastian stood up bringing with him the stiff reaper and began to speak once again. "Although you _are_ the most annoying, enraging and disturbing being I know", Grell gave a small squeak at the words, "I think so only when you are your usual bombastic self. Right now, strange as it may seem, I'm actually worried about…about you, now what is really the matter?" The last few words came out as a grunt knowing very well what they meant. Sebastian had just told the one person he despised the most that he cared and worried about him, which, to Sebastian's own surprise, was in fact the _truth_. Since this morning's meeting, he couldn't stop thinking about Grell's strange behavior; or rather it _would not_ leave his mind. He was concerned about Grell and he didn't like the feeling of..._kindness_ it produced inside. If the redhead was in his right mind he might have been overjoyed and pouncing over the walls (if there were any walls in the garden).

But besides the small limp joy Grell felt, it made him remember why he was so pessimistic and disheartened.

"...There's nothing wro—"

"Tell me." Sebastian interrupted. Even though it was the first time he was trying to help the reaper, he was losing his patience. Fast.

"..." he looked away momentarily before speaking. "...Y-you...a-about this morning...I did see you, it's just that I wanted to get the reaping over with..." his voice seemed to crack a bit. "...Well, I didn't want to go, but it _is_ my job so I can't avoid it..." The tears from before fell from his eyes, smothering his make up a tad bit. Sebastian brought his kerchief out of his inside pocket and wiped the smudges softly off; feeling empathetic for the first time after all was, redundancy and all, a first.

"...Go on." Sebastian listened quietly. Whatever had happened, it was serious. To make Grell feel depressed was an achievement he had yet to learn. The only thing he remembered that could be of importance was the nurse—_the nursery..._

"...W-well, three young children were going to die there...two of them caught pneumonia and the last had suffered epilepsy before dying...I just... I hate reaping such young souls...and I hate having to watch them die even more!" He finally broke down and clung to Sebastian's shoulder, weeping and sniffing. Knowing his suit was now ruined, he gave up on the tidiness, put the kerchief back in the pocket, held onto Grell and lightly padded him on his back to calm him down.

This was no act. There is one thing and only _one thing_ Grell has wanted the most and would frequently say aloud to him: children. Although the gender-confused reaper could not have them, he wished with all his entity he could one day. Even though the redhead didn't stand the young master, it was probably because it kept him from his dear 'Sebas-chan'. Sebastian could _see_ the love for children from the bottom of the reaper's undead heart. And if he was right, he understood why the reaper was so upset. No... broken.

Something about that previous thought hit him. Something so oblivious he felt obliged to say it aloud.

"You called me Sebastian?" A look of disbelief on the butler's face as he spoke. "This is the first time I've heard you say my name properly."

Grell composed himself, just enough to be understood while crying. "S-so? I was being serious so w-why shouldn't I...? Or do you prefer me to call you that?" he gave a light chuckle at the thought. Sebastian actually liking his nickname...

"And if I said I did?"

For what seemed to be the fourth time that day, an awkward silence rose between them. Grell blushed maniacally at the words. A loud sigh broke the silence and Sebastian bent down, shifted the reaper's long coat to the side and hoisted Grell's legs up with his left arm, the glasses falling off the bridge of his nose onto his chest. "W-wha—" A complaint was going to escape his lips before he thought _'Sebas-chan is carrying me bridal style...'_ He clamped his mouth shut making sharp teeth click, his face turning a deeper shade of red, knowing this might never _ever_ happen again, in fact, it should never have happened in the first place.

He observed were the butler was bringing him to. Sebastian sat down on a small bench in the garden viewing the sunset. He placed Grell appropriately on his lap, moving his long red hair over the owner's right shoulder, letting go of Grell's legs. Supporting the reaper's back with his right arm, Sebastian leaned back. "For now, you can rest here until you feel better, is that alright?"

Grell nodded, clinging to the butler's shoulders quickly, nuzzling his head in the crook of his neck.

* * *

><p>Sebastian thought they stayed in that position for quite a long while, seeing the sun had long set and the moon was raised high in the sky. Grell had stopped crying right after the moon showed itself, stopping to admire its beauty. Grell took the liberty of napping, helping himself relax. Right now the ginger was slightly waking on the butler's chest. "Did you sleep well?"<p>

A diminutive yawn escaped the red reaper's lips before answering "Oh, I had the most wonderful dream~!" He reached for his glasses. "Sebas-chan was being so kind to me and—" putting on the glasses that hung from the chain, he saw who was holding him and jolted upward.

"I see your energy is back and you're acting normal...or rather as normal as you can be." He said lightly chuckling. Sebastian pulled his kerchief once again from his pocket to wipe the now-dry smudges that formed from his tears mixing with the make-up on the redhead's face. After cleaning his face and placing the kerchief back in the pocket like before, Grell remained frozen. The shinigami, finally moving, pinched his own cheek to see if what had just happened was his imagination. He confirmed it was as real as the slight pain he felt, and Grell could _still_ not believe it.

In the midst of Grell's fazed look, Sebastian conjured this expression was quite humorous. Another moment of silence ensued with Grell's inner turmoil with reality. _'I'm getting tired of this constant silence…and...I never realized...he's really close...'_ Sebastian had ultimately noticed. Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, he gestured to speak his mind and push him off his lap, but Grell spoke before he could try. "Can I touch your hair?"

"...My hair?" The unforeseen question left him speechless. Having the transvestite on your lap clutching to his neck was one thing...but to have that same transvestite play with his raven locks would feel even more awkward than the quietude between them. Still, looking at the 'pretty-please-can-I-play-with-it' face Grell had prepared made him soften up, oddly. "...Alright, this one time, but no wandering anywhere else or anything of the like, **understood**?" As he uttered the last word, he made it clear with the sudden change in tone that Sebastian meant business. If he even trailed his hands downward and accidentally touched his cheek, forehead, neck or jaw, all hell would brake lose...literally.

"...Understood." The ginger answered. Hesitantly, he reached for the demon's locks with his left hand, warily. After a minute of careful grooming, he acknowledged it was safe to comb with his gloved fingers as he pleased and brought his abandoned right hand together with the other. With the butler's threat dismissed, but still in mind, Grell continued to tangle the tresses.

Sebastian, knowing Grell was obviously having fun disheveling his hair and combing it again, still felt _very_ awkward at said situation. The only person to ever have been allowed to touch his hair before was the Marchioness Frances Midford, and she did so on her own accord. _'Nevertheless,'_ he thought _'he's still very close…'_ and inching closer. The hand that was holding Grell's back unconsciously moved up to the reaper's own tresses and started to toy with one isolated rouge lock. When he became conscious of his actions, Sebastian _almost_ blushed recognizing something interesting: the redhead's hair was certainly _incredibly_ soft. Even with his gloves on, he could feel the strand's lusciousness and softness. Grell _did_ take good care for his hair after all, being a lady, hair was a woman's pride. Upon closer inspection of the tress, an immediate thought ran through his mind.

_'Soft as a cat...'_ If Grell could turn into an animal, it would no doubt be a cat. His long mane that hung past his waste, soft and supple... the hands that would roam around, clinging for warmth... and those predatory _eyes_, locked on to prey, never taking its sight off the poor animal until devoured... plus his ever-shaking hips would certainly be complemented with a tail between his legs— _'No! Stop thinking about such!'_

"Did you say something, Sebas-chan?" Coming down from his thoughts, Sebastian realized his first thought was actually spoken aloud. "You mumbled something about a cat...?"

"Nothing of importance." He looked away, still playing with that single lock of Grell's hair. _'So soft...Wait! Stop it!'_ The strand in his hand fell to join the others.

"Um...I wanted to tell you that after reporting my to-die list...I wanted to see you...but..." a faint blush reached his cheeks while he spoke "...but I thought you would throw me out the instant you saw me...like always..."

"Oh" Sebastian simply said. It was true, if the reaper came to disturb the peace, he would have gladly kicked him multiple times until he fled the scene. Of course...he didn't _this_ time.

"Even so, I sneaked in and hid in the garden. Seeing your wonderful complexion made me feel better~. I still thought about the reaping this morning so it didn't help entirely..." he stopped petting Sebastian's pitch-black hair "And when I saw you noticed me...I admit I was kind of scared you'd push me away...but I'm so happy Sebas-chan took pity on me, even if it's just this once."

"I didn't take pity on you. Well, I'm not sure what I felt..." Sebastian trailed off. What did he feel for Grell? Obviously he found him obnoxious, but after seeing Grell so depressed, there was a feeling of unhappiness deep within himself he could not explain. _'Maybe...'_

"...Maybe it was compassion? Although I'm not sure a demon can feel~ it of course." Grell stood and sat to the right of the butler, grasping his arm and tugging it to his own chest, "I'm still happy Sebas-chan treaded me kindly~."

The butler did not pull away, as he would have the day before, maybe even earlier in the day; now, he felt relieved Grell was once again his normal self.

"Good." As he looked up to the full moon, now high in the sky, it was probably time for the Earl to go to sleep. "Young master! I must go to the mansion and prepare the young master's bath." Spoken with haste. He had neglected the earl now, possibly forgetting to make dinner for him and tend to his orders. Such insolence was inconceivable as the butler of the Phantomhive manor.

He stood up, or _tried_ to, as Grell was now grabbing his arm with more force. "No! It's always about that brat with you! And we were having such a nice time too..." Grell pouted.

Sebastian pried his arm free, using less force than usual. _Many_ things he had done today were unusual. He walked to the rose bushes and bend down to pick one. The reaper stayed in the bench, watching the returning figure of the butler, who was kindly offering a rose.

"If you bring this rose, vibrant and intact, to me tomorrow, I vow not to harm you the entire day." Placing the rose in the redhead's hand, he closed the palm to grasp it better and took a step back. "However, should it be in any condition less than it is now, I do not promise to accept you as freely as I have today. Or that you will leave unharmed."

Grell contemplated the offer presented to him. Thinking it was a good enough offer, and he at least stood a chance, he yelled "It's a deal!" bringing a large Cheshire grin to his face.

Before turning to leave away, Sebastian took one last look at the reaper. Grell's gaze fell to the rose in his hands. His grin lowered to a lovely smirk; eyes, half-lid. The moonlight reflected on the ginger's face, whose make-up was mostly on the butler's suit and kerchief, complimented his feminine features. Sebastian took in the sight before him and his lips formed a grin.

'_Beautiful.' _

Giving up on fighting with his conscience, he left the gender-confused shinigami admiring the flower with a soft "Good night" and headed towards the manor. He would wait 'til tomorrow came and the reaper presented the rose back to him, eager to know if the care he gave to it was good enough.

And he was looking forward to it. Although he would never admit it.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>


	2. That Butler, Surprised

**Disclaimer: Toboso Yana is the proud owner of Kuroshitsuji, these characters in no way belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian entered the young master's sleeping quarters, like every morning, at precisely 7:00 a.m. After settling the food tray in the bed counter, he headed toward the windows to spread the curtains, turned and greeted him.<p>

"Good morning, young master." As usual, a small _'Morning'_ was his response. "Today's breakfast is a golden French omelet coupled with a mint salad, sided with scones. The tea prepared for this morning is Keemun tea, which is becoming very popular these days, my lord." The butler handed Ciel the cup of tea.

"Ah." The master answered. He took a sip of it as Sebastian stripped him of his garments and proceeded to dress the young boy, starting with the white button-down shirt. Placing every button in its proper orifice, Sebastian took the knee-high garter socks in his hands and covered the young master's legs, followed by the dark-colored shorts and the elegant, high-heeled pumps. Once the boy's figure was outfitted with the long, turtle-green jacket, Sebastian grabbed the black eye patch resting on the counter (along with the emerald-cut deep blue family ring and the gold signet ring) and tied it over Ciel's right eye, hiding his Faustian contract. Lastly, the blue tie was fastened over his neck; the family ring was placed over his left thumb and the signet on his right middle finger.

The cup was set on the tray as the taller man announced today's schedule. Of course there was _one_ unscheduled guest...

"...And we will have a visitor sometime around lunch." He finally said. The Earl would need to know about him sooner or later. Sooner would avoid further problems...

"A visitor? Who might that be?" Ciel asked.

"The reaper, Grell Sutcliff, will arrive later today to fulfill a compromise I made with him yesterday." Sebastian said. _'Today, I will not show any hint of kindness to him...no matter how much my inner thoughts bother me.'_

* * *

><p>Grell's POV<p>

'_Oooh, this is going to be wonderful~. After yesterday's __**horrible**__ failed attempts to..._persuade_ Will to change my to-die list, it actually turned to such a romantic time with Sebas-_chan_~. But it really was uncharacteristic of him... Oh well, I took really good care of his rose so I hope it's good in his standards.'_ I thought as I trotted in the streets of London with the rose in a crystal vase.

I was heading to that brat's manor, but not to get beat up. Oh no, today I am—no, I shall— NO, I WILL GET MY KISS! And no one will stop me!

The manor was in front of my eyes and suddenly my stomach was in a knot. Not like I needed to be nervous about anything...well, yes there was plenty to be nervous about! If the rose was perfect, I could do as I pleased; that was good. But then if it wasn't..._anything_ could happen... From being told to exit the manor to being **thrown** out; or maybe if Sebas-chan was still feeling generous, he'd let him go with a warning.

"Doubt it." I murmured to myself.

* * *

><p>It was nearly noon when Sebastian went to check up on the idio—<em>gardener<em>. Finnian had spilled accidentally (once _again_) the weed-killer over the weeds and lawn. The courtyard was lifeless, but at least the garden remained untouched...

_That_ brought up yesterday's events in his mind.

"Uwaaaaah! I'm sorry Sebastian! I didn't notice the lid was open!" Finny said, in between sobs and tears. "W-what can I do to f-fix it?" Seeing Sebastian's expression scared him more every second. The butler really didn't pay attention to his pleas, instead concentrated on what methods to use for the courtyard's rebirth.

While scolding Finny for his unawareness for the umpteenth time, Grell had sneaked his way pass the entrance, this time unnoticed by Sebastian. Grell glanced at the poor gardener apologizing to the demon through the window.

He chuckled. _'Better him than me~.' _Sebastian was obviously busy (and angry), so announcing his presence now was a big no-no. Taking the opportunity to explore the mansion, he quickly climbed the stairway and silently opened and closed some doors along the hallway. He peeked inside a particularly large door and found the Earl, sitting on his desk.

Ciel had noticed the reaper open the door and greeted him. "Hello, Grell Sutcliff." The young boy shifted his position from the mahogany chair he was sitting on. "Sebastian told me you had some business with him, he is currently in the—"

"Oh I saw him, but I don't want to bother him now~. He seems pretty busy scolding that blond kid. _He He_." Grell interrupted, placing his flower pot on the desk.

"I see." He rearranged some work papers he had on the desk (now out of habit on awkward situations), staring at the vase for a few seconds. "Well, what business do you have with him anyway?" Ciel pondered. It is true his butler never mentioned any details about it.

"Hmm..." The reaper thought _'I wonder if Sebas-chan minds me telling his master... Ah, I'll let the Earl have his fun _too~_.'_

"Well, to tell you the truuuuth..." He gestured with his hand for Ciel to get closer, to which he moved his chair forward to grant the command. "I was feeling a bit under the weather yesterday and he consoled me so nicely~, so much like the gentleman he is."

Ciel gawked at the thought. _'Sebastian actually being_ nice _to that reaper? Impossible._'

"Are you sure he didn't just _seem_ kind?" This was getting interesting...

"Oh yes, I'm positive~. He even carried me to a nearby bench and let me cry on his shoulder." –Dramatic wave of hands– "Aaaah that was such a blissful night."

Okay, now _that_ was a juicy detail; words he can use in his favor to aggravate the demon. Hopefully _soon..._

"...Wait, what does this have to do with a 'compromise'?" Although the chat they were starting to have was certainly amusing, it still didn't make much sense in his head.

"Mmmm I've told you enough for you to use~ but I'll give you a hint." Grell pointed at the red flower sitting on the vase. "It has something to do with this rose." A pink blush appearing on his face as he spoke.

* * *

><p>It was already past noon and no sign of the redhead... Sebastian left our gardener to buy the seeds he requested to replant the courtyard. The butler went about his way to enter the manor with the intention to prepare the young lord his lunch.<p>

And then he saw the cheerful Red reaper sitting on the stairway.

"Oh, Sebas-chaan~, there you are!" Grell said, producing a variety of squeals and mewls as he stood up, hiding his arms behind his back.

"Grell, you were inside the manor this whole time?" Sebastian pondered, climbing the stairs until he was just one step below Grell. He hoped the reaper did nothing that would damage the building or its inhabitants...or worse, bother his master.

"Well, I saw you were busy with the blond kid so I helped myself to explore the place, and I must say you do an excellent job!" The redhead spoke. At least he appreciated the hard work Sebastian put into the manor.

"But of course, after all I am one hell of a butler." Sebastian announced. He notices the reaper's fidgeting hiding his arms. "Now, are you hiding the flower? Don't you want to demonstrate your efforts to me? Or have you given up on the task?"

"Hmph! Why I never... I would never give up on such a thing, even if I only had a grain of a chance to succeed; it is _still_ a chance." He brings the vase hidden behind his frame to his front, presenting it to the demon. "Here." Sebastian inspected the rose laid in front of him, carefully. Indeed the reaper had taken good care of the flower; no, _more_ than just good care. The rose was almost exactly the same as it was the day before, with the exception that a small red ribbon was now tied around the stem, covering some large thorns. He was actually impressed with Grell's hard work: the rose was blooming happily and gracefully upon the vase, whose form complemented the stem's shape and size. The butler's features remained stoic and indifferent, not wanting to show he was pleased with the rose's appearance.

"So? Isn't it beautiful?" The ginger bragged. Internally, though, he was having all sorts of doubts and questions. _'I really hope it's to his liking...' _He was not about to show his mental stress either and spoke once more. "Because it _waaas_ from your master's garden, I'm giving it back to you. But~ this is a gift from me to you as a symbol of my everlasting love for you~. You'll never get rid of me, I guarantee." Flushing madly after his words, he pressed the vase against Sebastian's chest, motioning him to take it.

Sebastian knew the ginger expressed himself truthfully; seeing the serious face Grell was making was proof enough his confession was real. Certainly if he took the rose, it would mean Sebastian at least recognized the act. Maybe he'll just act oblivious for a while. He was a sadist after all.

"Surely, observing you've done a decent job with the flower I presented, it is enough to replant with the others. It is not the best I've seen, but it will do." Grell's expression amused him even more. The happiness-turned-sour written over his face was enough to know the reaper disagreed. "And I'm well aware getting rid of you is impossible." He added.

"I, for one, think I did a wonderful job!" Grell pouted; he knew the butler was now messing with him.

"I'm not so sure, its pedals are tad bit faded." He made a concerned face for the flower.

A few huffs and grunts later, Grell was stomping his feet in protest. "It is _sooo_ worthy of an earl's garden! It's the same flower that was in one yesterday! Hmph, Sebas-chan, you just love to bully me!" Putting a frown on his face, he crossed his arms, still stomping every few seconds.

It was close to a child's air around the two; one of a friendly bully bothering a small young un' for fun. Sebastian found this moment quite entertaining as he positioned the vase more comfortably on his right palm.

_'This is _surprisingly _a delightful and genuine evening...almost...'_ His thoughts were interrupted by the '_thunk'_ of Grell's heel going through the stair, giving out. The redhead, with a yelp, fell against Sebastian, who caught him startled, and lost his footing on the stairs. The flower pot flew across the air, being thrown by the butler knowing it would not survive the fall if it was held. They both plummeted down the staircase; Sebastian's back landing on several stairs, painfully, and finally stopping only thanks to the floor below. The vase was caught by the same hand perfectly, but now the butler's head was spinning.

The stairs did no effect on him other than that. He opened his eyes, which were for some reason closed, to see if the reaper had suffered some damage. "Mph-Gre—"

Sebastian saw the reaper above him, but stayed frozen...

Grell had landed lip-on-lip on top of him, long red hair covering his sight.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>


	3. That Butler, Feeling

**By the way, the updates will now be twice a week (Mondays, and Thursdays/Fridays). Writing too much fanfic spoils my readers, even though wanting to read is nothing bad. :3 I'm gonna change the summary slightly since it's not gonna be so much about Grell sadness, but Sebby as Fluffy McFluffykins (yea, I nicknamed him that here LOL)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Toboso Yana, and so does Sebastian and Grell, but a fangirl can dream, right?**

* * *

><p><em>Shift<em>.

'_Ow...Not a nice fall _at all_...'_

_Warmth._

'_What's this? Oh, it's Sebas—'_

_Blink_.

'_Wait_...HOLY DAUGHTER OF ZEUS!'

Grell realized his current position, sprayed about on top of Sebastian. Although it was flattering, his face turned the deepest shade of red seeing the accidental kiss the fall caused.

'_An accident...was _**not**_ a good enough explanation for the demon',_ he thought.

"I didn't mean to!" The reaper uttered, leaning back away from the –lovely– kiss and stoic face much faster than he imagined. In an attempt to protect his face, Grell pulled up his arms and covered his most adored eyes, closing them.

What stroke him as odd was that, as the redhead expected himself to be punched, stabbed, kicked, slashed, jabbed and, by then, flying across the room, nothing happened.

Instead, an eerie silence stood. No pain. The silence still evident... The shinigami broke the small barrier guarding his delicate face, one eye open. Sebastian was still lying down, staring at him, but frozen. Raising a brow, Grell came to the conclusion that the surprise must have caused the butler to fall in a state of shock. Or coma...maybe **both**.

He hoped for a response. He waited for what seemed to be an eternity of quietude, when in reality only ten seconds had passed.

Sebastian still remained frozen. Frozen in body and frozen in thought.

Panicking about 'breaking Sebas-chan', he stood up to take the flower's container, somehow still sitting on Sebastian's right palm, and place it somewhere safe. Apparently the rose was _very_ safe, because only touching the crystal vase woke the butler from his 'daze' (coma for humans, really). Jolting backwards, Grell stepped back, allowing Sebastian to stand up and fix his now messy wardrobe. As if distracting himself, Sebastian continued to pat out the invisible dust that magically gathered on the clothes, and walked forward towards Grell.

The reaper, fearing the beat down predicted in his mind, flinched and closed his eyes, knowing that protecting his face was now useless. Getting close, Sebastian raised his free hand to Grell's face and...

Poked his forehead?

"Huh?" The redhead said, obviously confused. Wasn't he supposed to be smashed down to a pulp right about now?

"...Even though this…most _unfortunate_ event happened...have you forgotten the deal we made? I have accepted the rose you took care of, so no harm with befall you today." He took a small breath looking at the untouched flower and sighed. "No matter how much I would want to kill you, a promise is a promise...even for a demon."

"Oh...right." A small grin reached Grell's lips.

"That does **not** mean you can do as you please. Remember you will be alive tomorrow and the promise only holds for _today_." Sebastian then looked intensely at the carpet over the stair that was now broken. He stared as if the rug grew a mouth and just insulted his mother. Technically, it was an insult to Grell too; breaking so easily after a 'few' stomps was as if calling him dead weight in the ocean, doomed to sink. They both made a face that would make the poor wooden stair cry in shame for what it did.

"I suggest we avoid any kind of stair for today, lest we want to end up in a more awkward situation... Don't comment on that." Sebastian glanced at the watch in his inside pocket. "Now, I must go make the young master his lunch; if you wish, you can follow me."

* * *

><p>Previously... <strong>Sebastian's POV<strong>

The long, red hair over my face...the slight movements and groans of pain from the body above me...and then a surprised stare from two emerald green pools, red glasses slightly askew, frozen from shock.

I didn't know how to react.

My mind could work but my body laid there, still and frozen. '_As if dead.'_ The Undertaker would confuse me for a corpse if he was here and giddily carry me away. Except...my heart was pounding against my chest.

'_I have a heart? ...Why is my chest so hot?'_ There was too much going through my brain, so much that nothing sent by it was reaching my body, denying any movement. I wanted to flush hysterically, yell 'bloody murder', gouge his eyes out, gouge _my_ eyes out, hurt him in the most excruciating way possible, and kill him, all at the same time. But, followed by my horrendous ideas and plots, I could not bring myself to do so, to _harm_ Grell... So I stayed, motionless, and to surprise myself even more, the other body's warmth was very enchanting and pleasant. Seeing the redhead closer proved to make my mind wander. I could see every detail of his face, taking everything in with every...passing...second. The daylight, unlike last night's moon, made things much clearer and subsequently more _alluring_. When Grell leapt back afraid, yelling _'I didn't mean to!'_ while shielding his facial features, I mostly felt disappointed in the lack of closeness, wanting to hold the reaper _more_...

Gods of the Underworld! Too many strange things were happening with Grell around, and it only started a day ago! Suddenly, the reaper was too close, too affectionate, too expressive, too _loveable_...and it was enjoyable...

I would never admit that out loud. **Ever**. Never in a thousand years. After that much time passed, I would rethink it.

The reaper's reaction after opening his arms to see nothing happen was quite amusing. But I remained on the floor, no energy in my body.

My thoughts all disappeared after seeing a black gloved hand reach for the vase in my palm.

'_Why did I snap back to reality now?_' Oh Dante's Hell, I'm getting tired of thinking so much... But I will not let the red reaper know about my feelings until I know _what_ feelings they are **myself**.

* * *

><p>The two walked down the corridor without speaking to each other. One door to the left and the two men were in the kitchen. He placed the vase on the counter next to the sink and hurried to make Ciel his meal: poached salmon with Caesar salad. Seeing that the butler made the earl's lunch in less than a blink of an eye (<em>wow<em> that was fast), Grell sat down on a chair near the door.

"Stay here." That was all the butler told him, and he did not dare move as it was a clear command, **not** an option. Quickly the taller man left to serve his master the meal while Grell sat, waiting. He was not the patient kind, and being the hyperactive reaper he is, Grell decided to play with his glasses' chains.

It was actually very entertaining.

He played with the chain happily, hearing the jingles and clinks it made. A good minute and a half passed like this until he heard someone clear their throat.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked. He was back from serving his master and looked puzzled at the scene.

"O-oh! Sorry, I got a little bored~." The ginger flushed slightly embarrassed, thinking he seemed dumb in front of the butler.

"At least you didn't break anything while I was gone... like the stair I need to repair."

...Another moment of awkward silence began. _'GODDAMN IT! This stupid silence is getting __**annoying**__!'_ Grell thought. Being quiet was not his specialty, nor did he enjoy it. Silence was well near being his nemesis.

"Aaaaaanyway," the redhead tried to start, "seeing you make food gave me an appetite, sooooo can you make me desert~?"

"No."

"...How about a treat?" Grell winked.

"Not in my master's lifetime."

"...Anything?"

"Well...is it alright if I test something?" Sebastian asked.

'_Something? What something? What does he want to do?'_ Grell panicked. Sebastian never did ask anything of Grell before.

Sebastian knelt down to face Grell, and then...

Gave him a strong hug.

"W-w-wha-what?" The reaper stuttered. Sebastian never got near him willingly, well, except for yesterday. But yesterday he was very depressed. He did it to console him. _Now_ it was different. And _because_ it was different, his face turned a deep crimson color for the second time that day.

Sebastian wanted to confirm something, something that was bothering him since a while ago. Being near the redhead was nerve wrecking, but it was not because he was disgusted.

In fact, he hasn't felt disgusted all day.

Thirty seconds had passed and Grell decided to go along with it. If the butler's intentions meant being this close to him, he wouldn't complain. So he returned the warm embrace with welcoming arms. And then Sebastian confirmed what he doubted.

The butler was right; he felt the previously-unknown heart beat faster after the reaper returned his hug. His palms began to sweat under the white gloves, his throat was caught in what seemed to be a knot and his chest _did_ feel warmer, but not because of the other person's body heat. No. He was nervous, but why? He never felt nervous before in his life, but the butler could tell. Human's descriptions of this feeling were frequent when he contracted them. They would be nervous and unsure to sell their soul to him.

He withdrew; knowing he was nervous around the reaper was enough for now.

"U-um, is it alright if I ask why did you hug me?" Grell spoke, honest curiosity showing.

"I just wanted to confirm something; that is all." The demon gestured for the reaper to stand. A good enough explanation for Grell. The butler went to pick up the vase and left the kitchen heading to the study. Maybe the rose would make a good decoration for the book-filled room. The reaper followed suit giddily.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had tucked the young earl in his bed about an hour ago. The reaper was weeping and complaining about how William had sent him a messenger dove, very important reaping to do. It was somewhat of a relief to the butler; he was still wary not to get too close to the redhead, lest he notice that Sebastian was being strange.<p>

"Hmmmm, I wanted to spend more time with Sebas-chan~! I've only had half a day with you! This doesn't count!" He pouted with all his being.

"If you recall, Grell, the compromise was to not _harm_ you, not spend the day with you." He corrected.

"I still don't wanna leave..." Grell suddenly grinned, showing his sharp, dangerous teeth. "I got an idea!"

"...What idea, may I ask?" The butler hesitantly questioned.

"Well, I was thinking about lending you my striped bow until I came back~." The red reaper lifted a finger to undo his bow. "Kinda like the rose, don't you agree?"

"Firstly, 'kinda' is not a real grammatical word, and secondly, the rose was for a compromise to lift your spirits, not an item to return. You would return it to the manor regardless as it is property of the Earl."

"Oh, won't you miss me? I'll be veeery busy reaping souls in Yorkshire and will probably stay there for weeks~." The reaper took the now undone bow on one hand and with his other lowered Sebastian's tie just enough to open his shirt's collar.

"What are you—?" He saw the reaper wrap the striped white-and-red bow around his now-exposed neck and tied it much like the usual knot on the redhead's neck. Grell then tightened the black tie that was just a bit loose to make room for his own tie and hid the reaper's bow under the collar.

"There! Now stay with it and you'll give it back after I return. It _is_ my favorite bow after all~." The reaper stood back and started walking toward the entrance after noticing the glare Sebastian was giving him. "Now I shall take my leave, dear Sebas-chan~, reaping awaits!"

The gender-confused reaper vanished from sight.

The black butler remained with his shadow in front of himself. He would see the reaper again in a few weeks, but the bow tight around his neck, hidden from all eyes, served as a small connection that reminded him of the flamboyant, mercurial creature.

He sighed and turned to look at the bright moon.

'_Have I really fallen for him?'_

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

**Maybe you noticed I've been getting into Greece recently (Holy daughter of Zeus?).**

**If you ask me, Sebastian is so fluffy, bunnies and hamsters bow down before him and call him Emperor (Hence, Fluffy McFluffykins), yet at the same time so sadist and cold it makes Jack Frost feel like summer. And I'M the author XD**


	4. That Butler, Thoughts

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Toboso Yana blah blah blah... Sebastian is too awesome to own blah blah blah... (still, I wish I could have him. sigh)**

* * *

><p>London was bright and alive, shimmering with lights all around the city. The temperature was slightly cold, but passable. Ciel Phantomhive was strolling -or being dragged- around the lively streets with his fiancée, Elizabeth Midford, the butler Sebastian following close behind. It had been well around five long weeks since Grell had been assigned to reap in the Yorkshire County, and many things had happened in between.<p>

Just the day after the reaper had parted ways with the dark-haired butler, Ciel took the information he had received from him and put it to good use...by blackmailing the demon. That morning after the reaper had taken his leave, the earl had set up a match to entertain himself; the boy brought a renowned master of Taekwondo to spar with the dark-clad butler, thinking he could at least get a laugh out of the fight. Yet the fight ended so fast and so...ungracefully to say the least (the martial artist fainted after a nosebleed being kicked to the face...and then the crotch), it wasn't even funny. But Ciel conjured up a positively _malicious _plan for the evening as the butler returned to his side victorious. So at dinner, the boy called his butler, asking for some more of the Oolong tea, and upon the butler's return, Ciel announced he had something seemingly important to say. The butler knelled down beside the young master, raised an eyebrow and listened. Oh, he remembered the moment like it had happened just yesterday...

"I know something about you..._Romeo_." Ciel spoke with a low yet suggestive voice as he turned to his demon butler, snickering.

He chuckled mentally seeing as Sebastian's expression contorted into one of a frightened deer seeing its hunter (before getting shot) and sharply back to the normal, stoic face. Yes, he would have fun for a while.

And so the butler spent the whole week doing as the master ordered, from making the earl sweets before meals, to _every _damned_ thing_ like a human is supposed to do (that included cleaning the rooms with a broom and duster slowly...**every** room with a broom and duster **slowly**) with the boy threatening to scream to the heavens, or preferably the Undertaker, that a demon could love and he had proof. The blackmailing _really_ began when the young master in his study had asked the question "Would you like to explain what the rose was about?"

The butler halted, answering too loudly and quickly "It's nothing. Nothing of interest!" and excused himself to arrange the tableware for the guests arriving in two hours, irritated. The grouchy faced Sebastian and his phrase 'Nothing of interest' only made the boy want to spontaneously double over and start laughing, but that would mean he admitted this was absolutely the most hilarious moment in his young life.

Which it was.

It seems like the earl got bored after three weeks had passed of using the same method of teasing and playing with the butler. Ciel was a true child, getting tired of playing with toys and throwing them away, soon awaiting a new one to be presented later. The rose was the toy this time, and he was getting bored of using it against the demon. Besides, Sebastian was starting to get used to the –usual– maltreatment and appeared unaffected after the first week.

If only the young boy knew of the striped ribbon tied around his neck hidden...Sebastian would never hear the end of it.

Along the teasing and blackmailing, Sebastian was very careful not to show what he was hiding under his shirt's collar. Yet for some reason, he couldn't bear to part with the item. He never took it off; well, only to clean and iron it; but besides the occasional explosions that occurred due to Bardroy's cooking habits, the striped tie never left his sight, or touch. He wouldn't understand himself why he kept the ribbon neatly always around him, but knowing it was the reaper's most favored tie, maybe he felt responsible to return it exactly as it was before.

Most of the time Sebastian would stare out into the garden and hope the reaper would be there today, but alas, every day for the past five weeks, the sun set without a glimpse of red ever appearing by his eyes outside of the sky's changing colors. This oddly saddened the normally emotionless butler.

* * *

><p>Now though, they were in the midst of the London crowd accompanying Lizzy on her shopping spree. Ciel would sometimes look back at his butler and see he was busy staring around the large crowd.<p>

It seemed like he was looking for something. No, waiting for _someone_.

Elizabeth had entered a women's clothing store and told Ciel to wait outside, something about a 'surprise' for him. The young boy took the liberty of turning to his distracted butler and spoke. "Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?" The tall man said.

"You seem distracted. What are you looking for?" Ciel raised his arms and wrapped them around his small chest, waiting an answer.

"...I'm not sure, my lord." He showed shame in preoccupying himself with his thoughts and not his master. He unconsciously rubbed the part of his collar that was shielding the ribbon from sight.

Ciel stopped to think. "...Are you expecting that red _beast_ to jump out of nowhere?"

He stopped. "...I wouldn't call him a beast..." Sebastian looked at the street's road, as if it was more important than their chat.

The short boy put on a stupefied face. "Oh dear God in heaven, you really **do** like Grell? You're actually defending him—" Then Elizabeth exited the store with a beautiful orange dress hanging on her small arms.

"Look, look! Ciel! Isn't this the prettiest dress you've ever seen?" Her eyes light up as she spoke. "It's imported from Paris! Mother told me it arrived today at the store; I've been waiting two whole months for it to be available here! And I got to show it to you first!" She ended swaying the dress back and forth.

"My lady, you mustn't carry your new dress like that, it will be ruined." Sebastian grabbed the dress from the young fiancée and smirked as she jumped to Ciel with a small 'thank you' and almost pried the poor earl's arm off with joy. Then a small glimmer of red appeared at the corner of his eye.

He turned, somewhat expectantly, but found it was a blond noble lady adorned with a long, red silky dress. The butler was shocked to see that he wanted to see Grell pop out of nothingness as he usually does. Truthfully, the reaper doesn't appear as often as it is mentioned. Grell visited the mansion only three times since they've met: the first time, he was in human disguise as Madam Red's butler, as a form of training; the second, he came a few weeks after the Jack the Ripper case to announce he was back to proclaim his love and 'vow to the heavens he would always love the demon, even if he could never get his affection in return' dramatically, before being kicked out; and the third time was when he had finished reaping the young children in the nursery disheartened, followed by the next morning's visit to return the flower. They only ever encountered each other in the streets of London, or while serving his master. Just then, a strange thought was formed in his mind...

They haven't met enough times to know _anything_ about each other. Yet the reaper openly stated that he fell head-over-heels for the demon as love at first sight.

The butler himself thought all those times the ginger was really very annoying and disturbing, only having a crush on him that would soon fade away (despite proclaiming wanting to bear his children). But after watching the redhead express more than just his usual flaunting and actually showing weakness and softness, Sebastian felt he only pulled away because the unruly behavior Grell always presented pushed him back. Truly, the demon didn't know anything about the reaper, and the reaper in return didn't know anything about the demon...but still, how would one love a stranger? How could someone fall in love 'at first sight'? Or was this romance all a farce?

Ciel noticed the butler was (believe it or not) moping about his expectation and disappointment. The earl and his fiancée entered the horse carriage and the butler led the carriage to the manor.

* * *

><p>The young master saw his butler deep in thought the rest of the evening, up until Lizzy's ride home had arrived. What he was thinking about was anyone's guess. But Ciel could feel it had something to do with the red transvestite. Everything slowly, but steadily, changed over the past month around Sebastian. He would see unknown expressions and uncharacteristic responses from the butler when Ciel pointed out a mistake, Sebastian lightened his servants' punishment for causing mayhem about, he even showed what seemed to be a real genuine smile every now and then (directed at no one, but still a smile), and the butler dozed off in thought, staring at the sky, more often. An odd new trait in the demon was that he occasionally placed his own hand and rested it alongside his neck, unbeknownst of this himself. The only reason for his butler's sudden change in character that could be conjured in the boy's mind was that certainly Sebastian really did worry for the reaper. Or more.<p>

As he said his good-byes to his fiancée, Ciel reflected on how he came to care for her. If the demon felt anything towards Grell as he felt for Lady Elizabeth, would anything else change?

The carriage finally departed with a promised visit when the spring would come. Both servant and master entered the manor and made their way to the earl's study. When the door was closed behind them, Ciel broke the silence.

"Sebastian, I have a question."

"What is it this time, my lord?" A hint of annoyance in his voice. This was one of the new reactions in the butler that the earl had to get used to.

"Do you really like that reaper, Grell Sutcliff? ...You know, you didn't quite answer my question before." Ciel said while taking his seat behind the desk, which had two new books placed on top.

"..." Sebastian took another moment to think. _'Can I say I do? I'm not sure myself yet...'_

"Well?" The young boy was getting impatient. Sebastian came to a conclusion then.

"I cannot say I do, but I also cannot say I don't...as a demon, I've never felt such a thing, my lord, and so I cannot answer you." He simply answered.

"I see...then, as a _human,_ could I be of some assistance? You could ask something you are doubtful about. Take this opportunity; you know I'm normally not so generous." He ended with a huff.

"Of course, my lord." The butler placed a hand to his chin, thinking. _'There are many doubts in my mind, but which would be the most important?'_ he pondered. "Ah," he came to a decision.

"What if I cannot stop thinking about a person; what is that considered?"

The earl sat up straight when he heard those words. _'Ca-can't stop thinking about—'_ The boy turned slightly red.

"W-well, in human terms, that would mean you...you care deeply for the person you're thinking about...as in...lo—" The front door's timbre was heard loud around the large manor.

"I shall get that, my lord." Sebastian stepped out of the room to answer the door, unaware of what his master was about to say. The earl was still in his own state of stupefaction. The butler didn't look like he understood completely his first words about caring...but Sebastian definitely would have if he had finished his sentence. What was more of a shock to him was that, yes, his demon butler felt love. Love for a moron, in his mind, but still, love.

'_I guess Grell would really be the luckiest 'lady' in the world in 'her' terms...'_

A knock was heard from the door in his study and the butler entered.

"It is a letter from the Queen sent by her messenger." Sebastian answered. But his mind was clouded with other matters. _'So I care for the reaper, the young master says...but that doesn't explain why I felt nervous that time...'_

The earl reads the letter to push away the current thoughts. "Our assistance is needed by the Queen. It appears some strange murders have been occurring in the Yorkshire County for the past five weeks and it's getting out of hand. We'll leave early tomorrow to investigate the crime scenes.

Sebastian's mind stopped working momentarily.

'_Yorkshire... Isn't that where Grell was sent to reap souls?'_

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

**I actually did a little research on this (I felt like being oddly specific this time XD)**


	5. That Butler, Decided

**By the way, I think my fanfic doesn't really have a time set in the manga or the anime...lets just say RANDOM TIME that's beneficial to me (and you).**

**First, Yorkshire is a real region in England and I chose it for random reasons... don't ask what those random reasons are. Also I want to repeat, I felt like being ODDLY specific and did my research; the only thing not real are of course the murders, completely from my imagination YEA.**  
><strong>Secondly, Fluffy McFluffykins has officially been promoted to Master Fluff after this chapter –pompoms in hand– Go Sebby!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Toboso Yana...I ENVY YOU! She owns Kuroshitsuji! –continues to rant about it–**

* * *

><p>The skies around the Phantomhive manor were darkening as a thundercloud was approaching by the southwest. Sebastian was preparing their leave to begin the investigation of the murders happening in the Yorkshire County. As the earl exited the mansion, cane in hand, he recalled the order from the Queen.<p>

_Stop the gruesome murders occuring in York that frighten the townsfolk at all costs._

After they both entered the extravagant horse carriage and exited the mansion, its horses continued to ride past London, heading northward.

It was **definitely** going to be along ride. If they needed to stop the killer, Ciel and his butler Sebastian would first need to reach Yorkshire County...which was _very_ far from their manor located in the outskirts of London. The trip would take about a week to reach said county on horse. He would need to stop in the cities of Luton, Northampton, Leicester, Nottingham, Sheffield, Leeds...until finally entering York, city where the criminal was taking his victims. Ciel had taken refuge in a nobleman accomplice's home upon arriving, near midnight, and gave the order to Sebastian to investigate while he slept.

After awaking the next morning, fully rested, his butler had gathered up the suspects' names, if they had alibis or not, the victims' profile, cause of death, place and date of occurrence, and of course, clues left behind. As Ciel ran over the information gathered, he saw the pattern.

It was a large city, but the victims died in mostly the same area, two or three streets apart maybe. Most of the victims were from noble houses and between the ages of 12 and 15, all male. A victim had been killed every four days around midnight, in the same way as the others. That is, with a soft but deadly cut across the throat, presumed to be the original cause of death, and a large deep gash in the abdomen seemed to have been given after the victim's death. Also, the poor victims' eyes had been gouged out, but only the right eye. The murders had started six weeks ago now, two of them being murdered while the Earl Phantomhive was traveling to the city. Ten young boys had been killed now, and it was causing quite the commotion between the noble houses, fear and animosity brewing. All the suspects were from opposing noble families, thought to have good reasons to do such. And it was precisely because of the suspects that problems had formed between the nobles.

It had to be resolved soon, as the Queen had asked, but Ciel understood something more of the murders. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"My lord." Ciel snapped out of his thoughts and turned from the chair he was currently sitting on, papers in hand, toward his butler.

"Yes, is there something new?" He asked, standing from the chair.

"No, but I suggest it would be wise to go out into town, see the murder scenes with our own eyes." The butler grabbed a coat for the boy. "After all, it won't do any good staying here to get rid of the pest causing commotions amongst the nobles here." He dressed the boy with the long jacket and gestured to the door on the other side of the room. "Shall we?"

"Hmph. You seem to have taken a bit more of time searching. Where you looking for the reaper assigned here?" A short scoff left his lips.

"I may have, but for the investigation, my lord. After all, if he was posted here, I am to assume he reaped the victim's souls." Sebastian looked at the time. "Sadly, I was unable to find him, but it doesn't matter now, we really must hurry if you want to return to the manor quickly." Although Sebastian had the same indifferent face, inside he was truly very worried. He did not find the redhead anywhere, and he searched high and low. Unless he was purposely hiding from him, Sebastian should have found Grell easily.

"Let's hurry then." was Ciel's response. It was true and he didn't want to discuss, he only felt like getting the investigation over with and go back home. They were both sure the manor was in danger in the hands of the servants.

* * *

><p>A squirming older man whimpered on the floor as a much younger one pointed a gun to his face, amused.<p>

"So, now are you going to tell me what you saw?" A small smirk rose to the young boy's lips.

"I-I'm telling you, tha-that's all!" The man managed to say while pushing himself back against the wall, pinning himself more. "I closed my shop and headed to my house when I heard a loud scream! I-I only saw the boy after falling to the floor, I swear!"

"He seems to be telling the truth, my lord." A taller man said calmly. "Another dead end perhaps?" His red eyes glowed slightly, but only for an instant.

Ciel huffed. "I'm getting bored." He lifted his gun from the man now stuck to the wall. "Sebastian. Maybe you can see if it is indeed just what he says?"

The butler approached the boy and kneeled. "Yes, my lord." His figure grew closer to the older man as the younger boy simply stepped aside, sheer boredom written over his face. "Is this all you have to say, sir?"

The butler's figure emanated a dark aura, further frightening the man below, slowly closing the gap keeping the human safe.

"**Is it?**"

The older man saw his doom before him and broke out. "Wait!" The taller man stopped. "T-the only other thi-thing I remember is that after I s-saw the boy fall, a shadow disappeared outside the corner of my eye! But that's it! Nothing more!"

Sebastian stood up. "Thank you, Sir Campbell." He turned on his heel and followed after his master, now leaving the dirty, empty street and spoke with a smile. "Have a nice day."

* * *

><p>The earl had seen every crime scene and questioned every eyewitness and suspect. It was all too boring for him. Something struck him as odd when passing by the York Graveyard seeing a familiar figure venture inside.<p>

"Stop the carriage."

"My lord?" Ciel exited the horse carriage and ran to the graveyard, Sebastian, intrigued, following behind.

The boy didn't stop until he confirmed what he had wondered. And it was a wonder, alright. Just in front of his form, the Undertaker was humming a dark tune, preparing a grave for one of the victim's body, the most recent it seemed. It was probably a wealthy noble since the casket he saw on the floor next to the mortician was quite expensive and grand. How the undertaker managed to make such extravagant coffin without money (since he hated the Queen's money) was...unimaginable and impressive to say the least.

"Oooh, well if it isn't the eeeearl." The Undertaker turned to see the young boy behind him, grinning. "I have to say, I didn't expect to meet with you so soon. Or here, so far away from London~." A few soft giggles (deep, gleeful yet macabre giggles) after speaking his words.

"Same here, Undertaker. I have a few questions to ask you if you don't mind." He glanced at the coffin and sighed.

"Hmmm, are you sure you can _pay_ me for information, earl? You didn't seem to have any jokes left for me the last time you requested my services..." He said between chuckles with the usual grin plastered on his face.

"Well, I'm sure my butler can take my place, right Sebastian?" Both of them, as if on cue, turned their heads and looked at the butler expectantly.

Taking into consideration it was two-against-one, Sebastian agreed. _'It appears I have no choice in the matter...'_ "Of course my lord."

"Well then!" The happy-go-lucky mortician yelled "Why don't you follow me to my current quarters?" He skipped joyfully toward an unnoticed morgue. "I can't wait for my first-rate laugh now~." He went into a fit of more macabre giggles and continued to skip along the stone path, clicking his heels and continuing the dark song, humming.

The two males left behind only raised a brow and followed the obviously-deranged silver haired mortician.

* * *

><p>They were uncomfortably seated on two coffins after Sebastian told his humorous joke, leaving the insane, heavily cloaked man coughing and spitting, trying to breathe.<p>

He said something about seeing 'utopia' again. Both Ciel and Sebastian sweat-dropped.

He was currently composed, but still grinning (his face must be stuck like that by now...Ciel and Sebastian had never seen him **not** grinning, except when _laughing_) and had taken the liberty of making tea for the two visitors.

"Here my little earl~. Some Earl Grey for you and your butler." He presented the tea in...beakers. One has to admit, it saved the time measuring how much was poured.

"Thank you." Ciel accepted the strange tea. He was used to having tea served like this from the mortician.

"I must decline, Undertaker. I dedicate all my bei-"

"Alright then, butler." Undertaker took the beaker in his sleeved hands and chugged it down. "Gg-I must say, you're missing out~. My tea is _very_ delicious." He said in between gulps.

"Well, shouldn't we get back to business?" Ciel took one last sip from the beaker and set it down beside the casket. "I believe you owe me some information on these murders."

"Aah, of course, of course." He took the empty beaker next to the earl and placed it next to the other. "Hmm...Where should I start…? Oh yes! Maybe the most important..." The mortician circled the young boy. "My _guests_ tell me that the murderer is uninterested in killing~."

"How so?" Ciel asked. If you don't want to kill, why do so in the first place?

"I mean the cuts were fast and sloppy, earl~. The poor dear's stitches make zigzags over the stomach, really." He poked the young boy's neck. "It looks more like the murders are a warning, or...a trap. If you noticed, my guests were indeed very alike, but don't you think they're more like you, young earl?"

The earl's eyes widened realizing so. "You mean the killer wants me as his victim, right? That is the reason for all of this."

"Yes yes, its al a farce to attract the Queen's Watchdog aaaaall the way from the outskirts of London. Don't you think it's a long way from home, hmm?"

"...Indeed it is." Sebastian answered. The butler seemed to have been ignoring their conversation and instead recalled the places he had checked last night for the reaper. It really did worry him.

"Then I suppose the criminal will have his wish granted. I don't plan on running away from a challenge after all." The young boy said confidently.

"My dear lord, the killer is certainly calling you out. But you should know...it isn't only _one_ murderer, but two." He emphasized.

"Two? How do you know that?" said Ciel. Really, the Undertaker may have lost his mind but he always knew everything.

"It's simple, my little earl. The victim's stomach and neck wounds were made by scratches, not by weapons. And both are different from each other~. Veeery different." Undertaker stepped back to get a biscuit and proceeded to eat it (where did he get the biscuit?). "I would _sh_ay with co_mf_fidence it wa_sh_ not made by a hu_mam_...or hu_mams_." He spoke while eating the biscuit.

Both Ciel and Sebastian, who came back from his little world, looked with a look of stupefaction at the mortician. "...I'm sorry what was that?"

He swallowed. "I said it wasn't made by humans, my dear simpletons. I apologize, I couldn't resist eating one anymore~. And the killers are possibly two hungry demons." Undertaker chuckled.

"Y-you..." Ciel stopped to think. _'The Undertaker knew about a demon's existence?'_ Sebastian also was shocked, but not surprised entirely, the man was knowledgeable.

"Yes, earl, and as a reaper I should know about them, naturally."

"...YOU'RE A REAPER?" Both shouted in unison.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Oops~."

* * *

><p>One summary later, the two understood the Undertaker was a recognized reaper and he already knew of the butler and the young boy's situation. It was getting late and so the earl excused himself, thanking the silver haired <em>reaper<em> for the information.

"Be careful~."

As the butler lead his master to the stone path outside, Undertaker called back at him.

"Wait, butler. I should give you _personally_ some advice before you leave."

"Advice, sir?" The butler, not comprehending, spoke up.

"Yes, I noticed you were a little distracted by something, and I think I know whaat~."

Sebastian showed an expression of disbelief. "Now, now, I will only give a few words that might help your distress, I assure you. I know that you're worried about the little reaper; I've seen the ginger enough times around here, lying about, bragging about how you acted toward her was _so romantic_, but felt unsure if it would be your true feelings, seeing it would be a dream-come-true to her," he paused, glancing through his long bangs at the butler, "And you see, demons only get one chance at love -and I do not mean lust or mindless pairing, you've experienced that I'm sure- I mean **true** love, butler. And trust my words, I know what I speak; I've lived long enough to understand from a glimpse what goes on in other's minds. I'm sure being wholehearted and caring to another is a new thing, but it comes with the feeling. A demon much like yourself will never see such devotion again from another being, much less a reaper~." His voice turned husky and monotone. "Do not let go of it."

The demon stood frozen momentarily, sinking in all the words into his aged brain. Undertaker was being uncharacteristically generous for someone who gives advice and information for quality laughs.

"...I...You—well, thank you, sir..." He was at a loss for words.

Now the serious air around them gone, Undertaker spoke once again. "Now go to your little master, he'll suspect we were talking for too long. I hope to see you two again in London~!" A small wave of good-bye from the butler and he was again by the young master, helping him to the horse carriage. Sebastian boarded the front and whipped the horses to continue their original route.

_Love...was that it?_

He kept thinking about Grell as he led the trip to the nobleman's house. For some reason, an image of the redhead, crying on his shoulders, heartbroken, was on his mind, and it would not leave. It was as if the fragile reaper was saying _'don't let go', 'don't leave me'_ with every tear falling from his face... It was what the reaper wanted, to be held, to be caressed...to be loved. And in that one night, what felt like ages ago, Sebastian had given it to Grell, unknowingly but _willingly_.

And he could not bear to part with the feeling anymore. What the mortician had said was true, he would never have this chance again; hell, the demon had lived for such a long time and never even _thought_ about love once for himself. It was unnecessarily.

As he reached the home of the earl's acquaintance, his mind was determined.

_No. I will not let go of you. Ever._

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

**ALL HAIL THE POWERFUL SAGE OF DEATH! I gotta tell you, fluffier than this it cannot get...OR CAN IT? **


	6. That Butler, Actions

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Toboso Yana so Sebastian, Grell and Ciel do to...and we all want them so LETS RIOT FOR OWNERSHIP! -–high-fives whoever agrees–**

* * *

><p>The winter was only a month away, but being farther up north in England, the nights were darker and much colder for the young earl here. After Ciel and his butler had departed from the Undertaker's temporary home –or morgue–, the two headed to Ciel's noble friend and stayed in his home one last night. Tomorrow was the day a noble child was going to be killed, according to the previous murders. And if Ciel's soul was the murderer's true intention, the butler would need to stay in high alert.<p>

As the final morning in the northern city came, Sebastian prepared their leave. He would not let the opposing demons take his pampered soul...he was one _hell_ of a butler after all and no one was going to steal his food.

Ciel spent most of the day walking in the city with his butler close behind. A couple of times the earl turned to observe Sebastian; he seemed like the usual perfect butler, the butler before Grell had made an appearance in his mansion six weeks ago...but somehow still different. Ciel decided to ignore this about the demon butler; whatever Sebastian was currently thinking about better not interrupt the given mission. Then the cold, dark night began to settle in the city. The two dark figures moved to a secluded alley away from human eyes, somewhere the demons could not resist to strike; the alley –which was closed off on all sides by large stone buildings except the road leading there, a dead-end to wanderers– reminded the young boy about the Jack the Ripper case that happened not too long ago, irony considering his current position. They stopped and waited, time ticking by slowly, _painfully_ slow.

* * *

><p>It was now around two in the morning, affirmed the silver pocket watch in the butler's hands, and Ciel was getting drowsy. As the two were waiting to meet the demon murderers, Sebastian heard a familiar click of heels against stone behind himself. Ciel also noticed this despite sluggish senses and they both turned, expecting to finally see the perpetrators' faces.<p>

Instead, a loud flash of red appeared before them, holding onto a two-story window's _curtain_ (he must be really light to not rip it), red stiletto heels tapping the wall, from the building to their right.

"Sebas-chan! I didn't expect to meet you here~." His green eyes flashed with joy. He hoped down from the apartment's window and landed perfectly on his heels –the feet's heels not the shoes'–, hair floating around his face, the longer tresses falling around his feminine shoulders and slim waist. Grell walked towards the two, moving his hips slightly in rhythm with his strut making the red coat of the former Baroness move against the soft wind, and stopped before the young boy's form.

Sebastian felt a sense of relief seeing the reaper land in front of himself and his master, a good twenty feet apart. At least now he knew Grell was his usual rambunctious-with-a-hint-of-seductiveness self. He didn't show that of course. But as the redhead got closer, Sebastian felt a knot form in his throat and his arms go limp. '_What to say...'_

"Hello, earl brat." The reaper patted Ciel's head, much to the other's dislike. "It's _sooo_ **good** to see you haven't been turned to dinner yet. But I'm sure you're here for the two pesky demons causing me more work?"

"Yes, I am here to get rid of those disturbing peace for the Queen, but don't you have a responsibility as a Grim Reaper to remove them _yourself_?" Ciel slapped the hand patting his head like a puppy away. His face changed to one of perplexity as he saw in the reaper something was different. _'Ah, wasn't there a bow around his neck?'_

"Well, I _would_, that is basic knowledge, but I knew that they wanted to get you over here, and since the **little** boy is always followed by the _sexy_ butler, I wouldn't care less about the rules as long as I get to see him~." The redhead stared at Sebastian was he spoke the last few words. No surprise came to the butler, even in his current frozen dilemma, since Grell did always look at the rules more like guidelines. If a few people had to die for him to get what he wanted, it was a little obstacle to overcome with no guilt. Sebastian softly chuckled at the twisted logic. Maybe it amused the butler because he didn't really care about human lives himself, even when the young master was baring his teeth at the ginger for his 'wrongful' reasoning, and indirectly calling him short.

Momentarily finding words, Sebastian spoke. "I see you're the same as always, Grell. That is somewhat good news."

"Ooooh, I knew you would miss me~." He jumped forward opened his arms to embrace the tall man...before a palm to the face stopped his attempt. "Oof... Sebas-chan! You're always so mean!"

Ciel smirked as the redhead's squirmed. "Grell, stop. This is not the time for you to flirt." The butler stated with his monotone voice. _'I won't allow the master the pleasure of seeing through my façade.'_

Lightly pushing Grell away, he spoke again. "Now, forgive my inquisitiveness, but how did you manage to hide so well from me as I searched for witnesses? I was sure you would do the opposite and chase me instead."

Grell scoffed. "_Well_, if I **knew** you were looking for me, I would have _gladly_ come out of hiding."

The reaper removed his glove and inspected his crimson fingernails for flaws. "If you must know, I took the liberty of taking refuge with the Undertaker, since waiting for you two was so _excruciating_, and the demons would pick a fight with me. _Your_ kind and _my_ kind don't get along as well as we do, sadly." A pout developed in the redhead's lips. "Umm...technically, we don't get along that well in the first place...but at least I go by my business and you go by yours." Grell put his black glove back on.

"Naturally. Now Grell, as you just expressed, let me go by my business and you continue with yours." The young earl ordered with authority.

"Actually, my business _is_ your business, remember? I have to dispose of the demons for causing unnecessary deaths. Pluuus, if Will finds out I ignored them, he'll probably lock me up in an office and force a month's worth of paperwork on me, that slave driver!" Grell crossed his arms and locked eyes with the little earl.

The two were in a staring contest by now, refusing to stop. Sebastian gained his composure some time ago, but now that his master and his lov– erm...the _reaper_ started bickering, he had to get things back in order.

"Young master, Grell Sutcliff, keep in mind that we are working together now, alright?" The butler explained, but it didn't do any good. It just made the ginger stick his tongue out at Sebastian.

"_Well, what do we have here?"_

They all hooked their heads in the direction where the voice came from.

There, on top of the stone building's ceiling that ended the road, stood two figures next to each other, backs against the bright, waxing moon.

"I see our rabbit has decided to face the hunting wolves, right Everhardt?" The taller figure spoke.

"...Yes, our rabbit is very confident, and I can see why, Leander." The shorter, slimmer demon said, referring to the demon butler.

"Hmm, I remember hearing about you two." Sebastian announced.

"A demon duo that shares souls and contracts. Very rare among demons." The taller demon above them scoffed. "Now knowing that you wish to take my rightful soul, I must say your attempt is ludicrous and laughable." He paused momentarily to observe his opponents. "If I remember correctly, you were once a human contracted to Leander in the previous millennia...but somehow, you became a demon after almost dying in an..._accident_, right, Everhardt?"

* * *

><p><strong>Grell's POV<strong>

Once Sebas-chan and the two demons started talking, I got bored... When immortals have conversations it feels like an _eternity_! (No pun intended) So instead I contemplated the cute little one named Ever-something and that taller guy. Oh he was _cute_ alright. Well, the Lion guy had wild, short, navy colored hair, royal blue eyes and a clean, somewhat skinny face; looking at him closely he was bit taller than Sebas-chan, surprisingly, and dressed similar to him too; he looked attractive. But that Everheart –was it? – was just so adorable! And he was an inch taller than me! I could tell even from the distance and the moonlight, his hair was an amber tone and his round eyes were of a crimson hue (such a wonderful eye color~). His hair was a little past his chin, but really well combed. It just glistened so beautifully... I didn't really care that I wish I had his high heeled boots; I was enchanted by those crimson eyes~.

Apparently in all of my staring, Sebas-chan already stopped chatting, I heard his last sentence barely. Something about an accident?

_Oh, Sebas-chan is looking at me~._

* * *

><p>Sebastian turned to see if Grell was paying attention, which he doubted knowing the reaper's impatient personality. And he was right; the redhead was busy gazing at the shorter demon, a dab of drool on his chin. The ginger looked at Sebastian and grinned.<p>

"Grell, you're drooling." He spoke with spite. Something strange stirred inside the butler.

The ginger quickly but discreetly wiped the spittle off his features and mumbled. "I can't help it, he's attractive."

The butler twitched at the words and turned to his master, who was by now confused with the two's quarrel._ 'Why am I angry at him?'_

'_Hmm, he's acting weird...could it be Sebas-chan got jealous~?' _The thought rose to the reaper's head, and smirked.

* * *

><p>"I think we've been forgotten, Leander." Everhardt said, as he watched the demon and the reaper below ignore them. "Leander."<p>

"Yes, seigneur?" The taller demon asked.

"I'll take the boy; you divert the attention of those two." The red-eyed demon replied.

"_Oui, mon seigneur_." Leander spoke.

Right then, Leander leapt forward and landed on the cobblestone floor. Immediately, Sebastian assumed a protective stance, Ciel behind him, and Grell took a step back, standing at the right of the other two. The wild demon sprung forward and aimed with his hand, growing long claws, at the reaper. Grell sidestepped, barely dodging, getting a small scratch at his left cheek. His chainsaw materialized in his hands and roared to life as he rolled on the ground. "How dare you aim at a lady's face!" Grell exclaimed, quite mad.

"Sebastian, kill that demon." Ciel finally drawled.

"Yes, my lord." He drew out knives and forks from his pockets. Grell broke out and slashed his scythe at the demon. Leander evaded swiftly hopping backwards, but found his back exposed to the demon butler, to which Sebastian gladly shot at with his knives, landing one on his right shoulder blade. He winced only for a second, and then grinned, removing the kitchen knife.

"Gah!" Sebastian jerked his head to where that shout came from. His master was taken under the right arm of the other demon, Everhardt. "Sebastian! Get–wah!" Everhardt jumped with the earl in his arm to the roof where they appeared.

"I'll be taking this." The amber-haired demon proclaimed.

Sebastian, enraged, took a strong leap and extended his hand, claws prominent, to rip the arm holding his master to sheds. Unfortunately, Leander blocked his attack with a frying pan.

'_What is it with demons and kitchenware?'_ Ciel thought.

Leander pushed Sebastian off and into the roof below, raised his pan and brought out from his inner vest's pocket what looked like a skewer and aimed at the demon butler. A chainsaw sounded and the skewer met metal-on-rotating-metal. Grell faced the taller opposing demon while Sebastian sought after the other skidding past rooftops.

"Uh-uh~, no one lays a finger –or weapon – on _my_ man." The red reaper declared.

* * *

><p>Sebastian ran after his master over by dozens of rooftops, houses, towers...but Everhardt was at the same level of speed, if not faster. In the midst of his rage, Sebastian put all of his strength into his dash, which shortened their distance to a mere ten yards, enough to strike with his sharpened kitchen utensils. And with a clear objective in mind, he waited until the slim demon hoped, and in that momentum, threw his forks like darts aimed at his back and hit.<p>

"_Grah_!" The butler landed a good hit. Everhardt fell, gripping the young earl stronger, but found his grip oddly faint. As if his right arm had gone numb...

He confirmed it, the arm holding Ciel had been chopped off cleanly.

The shorter demon turned slightly and saw Sebastian pin him to a large brick chimney behind him, kitchen knife going through Everhardt's left shoulder and cracking the chimney. With his right arm gone and his other loosing movement at the cause of the knife going through some major arteries and cutting his deltoids, there was no way of unpinning himself without using sheer brute force. That would **not** be a good idea anyway since now he couldn't defend himself. Sebastian had caught his young master and placed him safely on the flat rooftop where Everhardt was locked in place, and pulled out a single butter knife and advanced toward the young demon.

"I must admit, you are a stealthy one, but did you really think you could run from me forever?" The black-haired man questioned, pursing his lips.

"No, but I was just a diversion for you." Sebastian raised a brow to this. The restrained demon chuckled darkly. "I suppose you could blame our exigent nature, but I wanted to give my immortal life a bit of a spark, I'm sure you understand. We could never steal the soul of another demon; it is too difficult and bothersome, but one can't help but try after all. Bringing about chaos and disarray amongst the humans and shinigami alike is much more enjoyable, this is true... This is not my comrade's wish, but if we started a carnage of humans, both our goals could be accomplished. I sought a fight for a delicious soul. He seeks the thrill of an impossible challenge."

"...What do you mean 'impossible challenge'?" The demon butler asked, warily.

"He yearns to kill a reaper, a task proven difficult and unachieved by any being so far." Sebastian's heart sank and his eyes widened. "You should know, Leander is much stronger than I am."

His body moved unconsciously in the direction where they had originally stood, unknowingly leaving his master behind. After realizing his mistake, he pushed it aside. Everhardt was secured on the wall, but more importantly, Grell was in danger. He passed atop the rooftops as fast as his legs would carry him, but he had crossed a long distance away chasing after Ciel. Too _far_, too _slow_, not enough time, precious seconds ticking by... _'Please, be safe.'_

* * *

><p>Grell had a tough time landing a hit on the tall demon. He was big but fast, and easily dashed out of his chainsaw's radius. And the brunette had a strong body. The redhead managed to slice the frying pan in half used as a shield; too easy for the scythe to render useless. Leander managed to stab <em>through<em> the reaper's right thigh in midair with his skewer, during his attempts at striking the demon, _failed_ attempts. This slowed him significantly, even when wounds healed incredibly fast for shinigami, it would take a few more minutes until his leg could function properly.

So far, Leander had only sustained two cuts, one at the left of his stomach and one across his chest, a flesh wound since he pulled back fast enough to dodge the true intention of slicing him in half. He was winning, but ordinary methods wouldn't work to kill the embodiment of death. The bulk demon hatched a plan.

While Grell had regained some strength in his legs and thrust forward, chainsaw in hand, Leander positioned his skewer carefully and poised to thrust forward himself.

Grell's scythe had cut through the demon's left chest, tearing his lung in the process; Leander's skewer had been pierced at the reaper's left arm –his good arm– his grip on the death scythe loosened, falling to the floor.

"_Guh_..." Grell pressed his now punctured arm and flinched at the pain. There was a stone wall of a higher building behind Grell; he stepped back and held his balance on it.

"I wonder... What does a death scythe do to a Grim Reaper?" The injured reaper's eyes widened.

"D-don't even dare!" He yelled trying to sound menacing. A sudden pulse of pain went through his arm, and his knees gave out in pain.

"Hmph...Shall we find out?" Leander revved the chainsaw's engine on. Grell shut his eyes closed, not wanting to see his demise.

He heard the scythe slice flesh and clothes, blood trickling in the rooftop...

...but wasn't his own.

Grell dared to open his eyes, and froze.

Sebastian had the death scythe through his chest.

Leander, also surprised, pulled back, leaving the chainsaw impaled on the demon butler. A thick cough escaped his lips and blood fell on the reaper below him.

"I –cough– apologize...for dirtying your c-clothes..." Sebastian shakily removed the chainsaw, groaning at the agony. Doing so released cinematic records from the past months. "I believe...this is y-yours." He placed the bloodied weapon on Grell's lap.

"Y-you..._why?_" Grell exclaimed, staring at the cinematic records as they unraveled themselves, astounded.

It displayed him giving orders to the servants, fulfilling his master's wishes, preparing the meals... but, he saw something more.

The cinematic record showed the moments when Sebastian would clean a bowtie, _his_ bowtie, softly, carefully, caressing it, then wrapping it over his neck as it was the day the reaper did so himself. Then finally hide it from view. The redhead's hand lifted to the other's neck and undid Sebastian's black tie. His bow was there, clean and wrinkle free.

The records stopped, returned to the body, and Sebastian lost his strength in his legs and buckled. His hands barely supported his heavy body.

"Grell... I'm glad...you're..._safe_..."

The world faded into darkness as he fainted.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>


	7. That Butler, Love

**Disclaimer: Toboso Yana, owner, Kuroshitsuji, BLARG!**

* * *

><p>Darkness. Blank world. An empty space void of light. Was this how a demons subconscious looked like or was it simply a dream without substance?<p>

Sebastian was amongst the shadow world, still, breathing, vigilant.

This world started to morph and evolve slowly. Now before him there was an enormous grass prairie opposite to the crystalline sky hanging above, nothing else. Sebastian was wearing his usual butler attire, surrounded by tall forage, unable to move. He searched around with his eyes and saw something. When he focused his view on the object, the butler saw it was a strip of his Cinematic Record when he disguised as a human. Sebastian gained the strength to walk, and directed himself to the Record. Looking over it, the demon saw in it his last moment being conscience. He remembered now.

The pain in his chest felt excruciatingly real after watching and basically reliving the event. Why did Grell need to have the most dangerous Death Scythe in Shinigami history? Turning clockwise, he saw another part of his Record floating away. There was something about this one that seemed different... _Shift_. The Cinematic Strip swam away, shimmering slightly. The butler went after it, on instinct. The Record hid on thick barley, Sebastian following suit. Soon after, the Record zigzagged around the crop, almost escaping the demon's pursuit. Something about all this felt familiar. The Record made a quick U-turn, going past the butler chasing it and disappearing behind his back. The pasture closed Sebastian from any path visible; the sky also appeared to have vanished. Lost.

Sebastian heard shuffling to his left and rapidly hoped in the direction. Behind the cream-colored hay lied a sitting Red Reaper sobbing quietly. The red tresses of the reaper covered most of his face, knees folded under his thigh to seat him properly.

"Grell..." Said ginger lifted his head, showing his tears. "Why are you crying?"

"I...It's my fault...you were hurt..." Grell, shaking, stood up from his place. "But...why did _you_ help me?"

There was a black lily clasped in his hands. A black lily..._only_ appeared in his dreams. So _this_ was what his subconscious was worrying about. For a moment, Sebastian had thought the strike from the Death Scythe was enough to end his life and that this was a demon's limbo world, to be haunted by memories and emotions.

"I did it because you were in danger, isn't it obvious?" Knowing this was only an illusion helped him relax about his words. "I did it because...because I..."

The isolated world changed up around him, everything scribbled up, smashed together and destroyed itself, like a crumbled up piece of paper. The sky turned black, so did the grass and the floor and...

_Grell!_

* * *

><p>He rose from his place, which was soft and comfortable, hand extended at where Grell was falling into the darkness. Panting lightly, he gazed around with his half-closed eyes, burning from sunlight. He was in a room, body resting on a large bed, but a room characteristic of the Phantomhive household. A window to his left was bringing the light from the outside world. It must be around noon from the amount of it.<p>

"_Sebas-chan!_ You're awake!" Sebastian tilted his head to the familiar sound. Grell was leaning over the bed, grin large and wide. A second afterwards, the redhead was hugging the butler in relief.

"G-Grell? What are you doing here? What about the demons? And why are we at my master's home when a moment ago I was in–"

"Relax, _darling_, everything's been taken care of. You've been unconscious for a whole week!" The reaper trailed off, tightly squeezing Sebastian's arm.

"A week? What happened with my lord?" Sebastian was distressed. An entire week out cold was shameful, but his master is unable to even tie his own shoes!

"Oh, the brat's fine." Grell looked displeased at the question. "He's in the study drinking some tea prepared by that Tanaka."

_Sigh_. At least one thing is right. "Then...what about the demons, Leander and Everhardt? I remember one was taken care of, but the other was alive and mighty."

"Well~, I took care of them, you know. Hurting my dearest like that was simply unacceptable!"

* * *

><p><em>The body of Sebastian slumped down onto the floor next to Grell, falling unconscious. The reaper had looked down, staring at his defenseless and heavily injured butler. The wound, although deep and deadly, wasn't enough to murder a demon, especially one of such high determination as Sebastian. He knew for certain; after all, a Grim Reaper had experience eliminating the vile creatures. The tall demon, now cackling at Sebastian's efforts to stop him, stood confident in his abilities to finally kill his prey. <em>

"_How amusing, a demon giving his life away for a reaper," he bore a stare at the lowered from of the odd reaper. "What a pity, a waste of time, really." Leander stepped forward and reached for the weapon, before Grell abruptly stood, grasping the bloodied chainsaw in his hands, making Leander tip back. His wounds healed ten times faster than it should have, his gaze lifted from the ground, anger flashed in the redhead's green eyes._

"_How dare you... Using my own _partner_ to harm him..." The demon was stumbling back, showing fear. He went too far for Grell, who laughed at his expression. "Now that you realize what you've done...it's time to _punish_ the bad little kids." _

"_G-Get away from me!" He leaped back to escape, to no avail. Grell had grabbed a hold of his trousers' sleeve and threw him to the floor, stepping over him. His cherished chainsaw revved to life and impaled the demon like he had done to his beloved Sebastian. "__**Gah!**__" _

"_You should learn...that a Death God is not a merciful God to his enemies~." His face contorted into a mad grin, almost reaching ear-to-ear, baring his sharp teeth. Leander lifted his clawed hand to slash at the leg over his body, succeeding. Flinching, Grell retreated the still-revolving weapon and proceeded to cut off one leg off of Leander. "Ah-ah-ah~" his own leg healed in seconds, "You shouldn't have done that~. Now I will make your death veeeery painful..."_

_Jumping past some buildings, the reaper stopped behind the young earl who was having a discussion with the other handsome demon, Everhardt. Sebastian was firmly held on his back, resting. Ciel noticed the man behind him and turned, surprised to see Sebastian knocked out. _

"_What happened to him? He looks awful...and bloody." The young boy saw a glimpse of the butler's clothing soaked in his own blood._

"_Little brat, your butler is incapable of helping you right now...so, in his place, I'll take care of you until he wakes!" Grell smiled, who was also soaked in blood. But it didn't look like the reaper's blood._

"_Take care of me? Ha! You can't even pour a cup of tea in place, and what about the other demon?" he wondered at this thought. Was the blood he was covered in...?_

"_Ah, that's been taken care of...my lord~." Ciel shuddered at the words. He could trust on the ginger that the death was not pretty. "And now that Sebas-chan needs some time to heal, I think you have no choice but to bear with me until London is in front of our eyes. I just need to inform my fellow peers that I'll be busy with something."_

"_...You better not dress me up in red." Ciel warned at Grell with a serious voice._

* * *

><p>Sebastian listened to the redhead's words carefully; the reaper sat back on the bed a bit close to Sebastian's left while Sebastian straightened his back sitting up. Besides his master's distaste for the clothing Grell selected for him (because he couldn't resist picking out red things), he did a good job watching for the boy.<p>

"So, you didn't mess anything up? _Anything_?" It came more of a surprise to think such.

"Oh, of course not~. You might get mad but...I was _sort_ of playing dumb as a butler for Madam Red in front of you two so I could train under you and get information for the miss. I may be incompetent with paperwork, but I'm not _useless_ with handiwork. In fact, I'm quite _dexterous_ with my hands~." Grell spoke with a hint of flirt. The way the ginger said it did not help the wandering mind, but Sebastian merely sighed at the self-praise.

"I must thank you for watching over my lord while I was incapacitated to do so...I...really do appreciate it, Grell." The butler resting over the bed was tempted with the idea of telling the ginger his true feelings, but a thought raced through his mind, swiping the chance away. His clothing was changed. Now he was sporting a white button shirt with gray slacks. The striped bow was still around his neck despite this.

"Um...Grell, who changed my clothes?" He touched the fabric of the nightshirt. It was a good quality of cotton. The red eyes locked with the reaper's face after doing so.

Grell's face turned a deep shade of red hearing the question, and even darker when Sebastian looked directly at him. "W-Well, your butler suit, although it looked _ravishing_ in the crimson red, it was going to get permanently stained if it wasn't washed soon...so...I r-removed them and closed your wound with stitches and bandages back in the city Leeds, after helping the earl sleep departing back to London, and I properly washed them before putting the clothes back on... Back here I could change your clothes and properly patch you up, since the carriage arrived a day earlier..." His face and his hair couldn't be told apart by how **red** the reaper had turned explaining this.

'_He...changed my...clothes...' _Glancing down at his trousers, Sebastian could see even his _underwear_ had been changed.

"You didn't try anything else did you?" The butler's face was cold as a stone asking this. Even if Grell was _Grell_, he would not forgive him for doing anything inappropriate.

"Well, even though your humanoid form is **wonderful** to stare at –and _wash_–, I wouldn't _dare_ do such a thing while you slept! That's just bad manners." Grell turned away.

"...Yes, bad manners..." Sebastian relaxed at that. At least Grell had enough common sense to keep his hands to himself. And his master probably felt even _more_ awkward to be cleansed by him.

"My Lord! I need to check on him!" Not waiting for a moment, Sebastian removed the sheets covering his legs and _flew_ towards the door...before falling down due to a stinging pain in his chest. Grell ran up next to him and helped him up.

"I told you he's just fine! Sheesh...the wound hasn't entirely healed yet, Sebas-chan~. It will take another _week_ at least; Death Scythes have a tendency to make healing slow since it's _meant_ to be deadly, you know."

His health was still delicate? How inconvenient.

* * *

><p>Both of them left the room, Sebastian aided by Grell, to check on the earl in the study. Grell was cradling the butler's arm, for support and for closeness, since he knew Sebastian had no choice. Sebastian was thinking about his feelings the whole way with Grell so close to him. The ginger had the right to know about it especially after so many things had happened. Grell even took care of him despite being a reaper who most affirmatively had to hide it from his superior, William. And he was willing to take a bullet and more –and he did– for Grell; did the redhead wonder at all why Sebastian had done that for him?<p>

They reached an open window that sighted over the garden. _'Ah, that night seemed like it was an eternity ago...' _

Grell stopped and turned to him, gathering words. As if he read the demon's mind he asked the question that has been on his mind for the past week.

"Sebas-chan, why did you save me from that demon?" He paused and glared at the butler's chest, "You got badly injured because of me..."

Sebastian took a moment to think his answer through. It was like the dream he awoke from not too long ago. Was it a simulation in his mind, or a premonition showed to him? Either way, he needed to answer firmly and clearly. "Truthfully, my body moved on its own, getting in the way to stop the Death scythe from hurting you. But I don't regret it."

"Oh you don't~, and why's that?" Grell asked flirting, as usual.

"...Because I love you." The ginger froze, and gawked in disbelief.

"...I'm sorry, I think I misunderstood, what did you say?"

"I said I love you, imbecile!" Frustration overcame him at the cause of repeating it. Grell stiffened at the words, almost stopped breathing. Sebastian softly patted his head in return and sighed. He removed the bow around his neck openly and tied again just as it was on Grell's neck. Checking to see that it was perfectly knotted, he smirked and stood straight. "I believe this is long overdue. Now the bowtie is back where it belongs." He said, waiting for Grell to speak. But instead, the reaper shed tears. Worrying further, Sebastian furrows his brows.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing it's just that...I'm happy...that Sebastian likes me back, that's all." Grell reassured with a smile, a warm smile.

"Then you shouldn't cry, Grell, quite the opposite; I expected you to squeal with joy or crush me in an embrace from your brute strength." The demon butler really didn't understand love.

"...B-But...I-I can't _stoooop_!" Grell's knees buckled and he sat down on the floor over the window, weeping –from joy–. The tall man over him wondered how one could cry for happiness, but he didn't understand humane feelings entirely. So he did what could occur in his mind to ease the reaper's tears: he sat down next to Grell and patted his back in comfort. It only made Grell cling to his aching chest, but the pain felt strangely worth the price of having him calm down. And he wanted to hold him close, too. After finally confessing to Grell, all the doubts and worries seemed to fade away from the mind. Only one remained, and that was what was to come in the future after this. But he would worry later, now he needed to attend his _love_.

"Now, now...don't cry, _especially_ because I do not know how to handle tears from others, Grell." He continued to pat the redhead, rocking him softly.

"Y-You're doing fine now." Grell chuckled, barely hearable. "It's because I finally get my affections returned...a lady needs love, and much to keep her happy. A partner to connect with, that's all...and if you feel the same way, then I won't ever feel that gnawing loneliness..." His makeup was smeared but it didn't matter now. He gained love, something irreplaceable.

"I won't allow that then, you'll just have to meet me when that happens." A soft breeze entered through the window, bringing the scent of roses inside.

"Sebas-chan...do you think I'm pretty?" The question was out of context, maybe a deep uneasiness with him. But it was an easy answer.

"Beautiful, like a rose."

* * *

><p>Back inside the study, Ciel was thinking about his discussion with the demon. Everhardt was spared, he was no longer a looming threat. But his words irritated him...<p>

_Ciel was confronting Everhardt, still pinned on the chimney, about the current events. "So this really was all just a game for you? Nothing else besides the result matters?"_

"_Of course, that is how we demons reason. Some of us are smarter, others are pure animal instinct, but it's all the same. We only pursue what we want, it doesn't matter if I was once human. To me, that was as if it never happened. I've long forgotten my human nature." Everhardt was very easy to interrogate, he just gave you all the answers. _

"_Then...how did you become a demon? Or did you forget that as well?" This was intriguing to him, escaping death._

"_Sadly, I do recall it, but it was not of my own will. As your butler had mentioned, it was an accident that caused this, I hardly remember anything about then, but I know some things about it." The amber-colored hair of the demon was floating softly with the wind._

"_...Like what?"_

"_Like...that it was not an accident in the first place." He took a long breath. "I _am_ unusually attached to that demon, but not as much as _he_ is with _me_. When I was a human, after granting my wishes in exchange for my soul, Leander couldn't bear to eat me, or part with me. We spent only half a decade together, but my soul was more than a perfect meal to him, it was a companion. So at the moment before my contract finalized, he broke the contract by injuring me, his master."_

_Ciel eyes flew wide open. 'To attack the master? What good does it bring to kill the one you _couldn't_ kill before?' he wondered._

_Everhardt continued, "My last order to him, convulsing in pain, was to end the suffering, and he did so by performing a ritual were my soul was forever sealed in this body, being reborn as a demon. Like this, my body healed and would never feel pain, and the contract would remain interrupted by being unable to eat my soul." Ciel understood, even if he didn't know much about demon's rituals. The man had been forced to live forever, in the other's lonesome longing for a friend. "Leander was happy, finally having an eternal compatriot. But he changed after some time. Even though the contract is sustained, Leander long forgot about that time and sees me now as another demon, competition. It really is disheartening how, after getting what he wanted, he became tired of me. I suppose it's one of those things 'us' humans called the mystery of the unattainable. Once you gain what you long for, it loses its luster, and you find yourself searching for a different goal." _

_He felt a wave of pressure over his chest as he spoke. "...Something happened..." A wind flew over the buildings and swept the young earl's clothes, making them hover. "...he's dead, I see." Everhardt finished._

_The familiar figure of the Red reaper carrying the demon butler appeared behind Ciel, approaching._

"_Ciel Phantomhive," the boy looked attentively at Everhardt, "if your butler indeed has feelings for the Shinigami, be sure that he does not get bored of him too. Eternity is a burden."_

"_...I shall do so by your wisdom."_

* * *

><p>The boy came back to his reality, sitting in his study. Having seen firsthand the butler's feelings, remembering their last conversation in the matter, there was no doubt in his mind that any time now, the two immortals would fall together like a romance story. If what Everhardt told him was true, someone will end up hurt or dead. But his demon butler wasn't like most demons. He may be a sadistic, cruel and dark being but he showed actual joy and pleasure with simple creatures like cats and kittens. He had a soft side, and he was sure it was unheard of within a demonic community. Despite his hate for the demon, he truly wished nothing ill would happen between them; maybe thinking about his dear Elizabeth made him feel empathy for the two. He heard some laughter outside the panel window in the room.<p>

Looking past it he saw the Grim reaper Grell running gleefully away from his butler wearing simple clothes, who was only following after with a walk. He could hear their conversation even from up in his study.

"Is it here? No wait, it's here!" Grell shouted at Sebastian.

"No, it's farther up north." He pointed at the bench where they had rested on weeks ago.

"Oh, I see it, I see the flower!" Ciel wondered what could be his commotion about. It was too far away to see from where he was, so he just sat back down on his chair, closing the window.

"I know it doesn't make sense to a demon, but I give you my blessings and hope for the best."

* * *

><p>The cool weather in London was usual for the upcoming winter months: cloudy, frigid, but most of all, festive. The jolliest time of the year was nearing and many were preparing for such. In the outskirts of London, though, celebration was not prominent. The earl Phantomhive didn't care for the happy holidays or for the colder days and darkening nights. The manor's servants did, contrarily to him. The young master's birthday was around the corner and the three young servants were preparing to buy a gift for him and prepare a party, the elder steward sitting close behind, drinking tea. The head butler was also making preparations but not for the master's birthday of the coming festivities. Instead it was for the Grim Reaper's arrival, as he promised to visit once a month to avoid suspicion. The time would cut in close in between his young lord's birthdate and the Christian holiday; it did not matter. Going outside to cut the perishing flowers, he glanced at the rose bushes not far. Some of the roses were withering, but he knew one would not. There, in the bunch of fading red colors, stood one tall bright, glistening rose with a small red ribbon tied around its stem. A small spell placed on it to stay alive through the weather, he could not bear to see the precious flower wither and die in the upcoming months. He remembered a moment that occurred not long ago.<p>

"_Oh I see it, I see the flower!"_

Grell bent down to see it closer. It was his rose, the red, velvety rose that lay planted once again in the garden.

"It looks a little different though." Grell tilted his head to see it more closely.

"Yes, very observant. I casted a small enchantment on it to keep it from withering in the cold winter." Sebastian slowly neared the redhead contemplating the rose like a Wonder.

"I _love_ it! It looks so much brighter now~!" He snuggled the petals against his right cheek.

"Well, it doesn't really compare to you as you are right now, radiating warmth." He smirked as the reaper squirmed at the compliment.

"Oh?" A small blush sneaked its way onto his cheeks. "Such a gentleman, you are~."

For a moment he thought about the coming months in a different light. "...Yes, but there is something that bothers me."

"What is it, Sebas-chan?" Grell quirked a brow.

"You being a reaper, and me being a demon; won't your officers realize soon with you running off without warning? I'm sure you're already getting into trouble disappearing for an entire week."

"Oh...that...then, who about we compromise?" The ginger suggested standing from his spot. _A compromise?_

"What kind of compromise?" He said wearily.

"It's really simple...we just promise to meet once a month for an entire day! I could make it coincide with a day off from work~." The idea didn't seem so bad, and a tad bit smart. "And..." 'And? _And what?' _Sebastian couldn't help think."_And_ we could do something we've already done before, like..." Grell pointed at his bowtie for emphasis. "Like our exchange game. Except this time, something of yours~."

* * *

><p>Sebastian felt something drift down over his nose, cold and fragile. It had started to snow, the season was here. He needed to prepare some warm tea for his master, and left the garden be. He stared at the substitute dark-colored tie hanging from his neck for the tenth time that day. Sebastian entered the manor, taking a last look at the view behind him. Tea time was arriving.<p>

The rose lay in the fresh snow, waiting for the spring to arrive, waiting for its mistress to wave hello and warm its pedals with his rosy cheeks. Waiting for the time when a new embarrassing moment would arise around its two appreciators and protectors. Waiting for another exchange and a good-bye after seeing something most humans will never see: a kiss. Yes, it would have to wait. It would have to wait...

It would have to wait until his Red Lady and Black Butler expressed their feelings once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what a lovely story, eh? <strong>

**Not enough Sebastian (**_**cough**_** King of Flufftown **_**cough**_**) and Grell fluffiness. Not. Enough.**

**But after this comes an epilogue I think you will all enjoy. One more fluffy chapter, WOO!**

**~Cookies**


	8. That Butler, Future

**This is it, the last chapter of Red Rose, our lovely fluffy fanfic between Sebastian and Grell. Don't cry, hopefully there will be more (at some time, hehe). That means SEQUEL!**

**It's a surprise to me that many people liked my OC's (I literally made them up on the spot and developed a little) so I commemorated Leander and Everhardt by putting up a small profile/info for them on my page!**

**Final BIG thanks to: **_**Princess of Heart 11, Kasia-chan, Music lover LOL**_** (I Lol at that XD), **_**Watergoddesskasey**_**, Anonymous reviews...for reviewing.  
>And SPECIAL big thanks to: <strong>_**Gothic-Romantic99**_** and **_**OtakuPrincessArtist**_** for reviewing **_**every**_** chapter, I loved your reviews and your praise, you kept me going!**

**Disclaimer: **Toboso Yana is the owner of Kuroshitsuji and all characters that appear in it (wow, first Disclaimer I write formally)

**Claim: **Leander and Everhardt are of course** MINE!**

* * *

><p><em>O my Luve's like a red, red rose<br>That's newly sprung in June;  
>O my Luve's like the melodie<br>That's sweetly play'd in tune._

_As fair art thou, my bonnie lass,_  
><em>So deep in luve am I:<em>  
><em>And I will luve thee still, my dear,<em>  
><em>Till a' the seas gang dry:<em>

_Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,_  
><em>And the rocks melt wi' the sun:<em>  
><em>I will luve thee still, my dear,<em>  
><em>While the sands o' life shall run.<em>

_And fare thee well, my only Luve_  
><em>And fare thee well, a while!<em>  
><em>And I will come again, my Luve,<em>  
><em>Tho' it were ten thousand mile.<em>

–_A Red, Red Rose by Robert Burns_

* * *

><p>The snow has stopped falling, the once dead-gray trees start sprouting leaves, the grass beings to cover the land, slowly making its presence known. The winter has almost ended and spring is at the doorstep, waiting. The citizens of London take this wondrous transition for granted, walking through the streets, seeing it as just another day, only less cold; too much work to do to stop and behold. Another day alive in the world proves someone else has passed yesterday; a Reaper's work is never over. And the warm embrace of the spring brings a small reminder to a Shinigami that years, decades, <em>centuries<em> have passed without Death heeding single step. Sometimes, a well needed break is needed to succor the weary, overworking soul. Especially to someone as deranged as our bittersweet vixen, Grell Sutcliff.

"Cranky as always, Grell-sempai?" The curled, golden locks of a young, well dressed reaper bounced as he paced to greet the flamboyant transvestite. Bloody long hair flipped side to side as red stiletto heels turned, the owner raising a brow at the comment. "Well you _would_ be if you had to go Reaping so many souls at this time of night, Ronnie." They were currently inside the Shinigami Library, the night prevalent even in the Reaper's dimension.

A few laughs echoed on the now-empty library, glasses shimmered, light reflecting on them. "Grell-sempai, did William-sempai give you too much work again?" Some chuckles escaped the two-toned youth, failing to sound concerned.

"Of course! As usual...Will is such a slave driver! I swear one of these days he's actually going to _work_ me to the bone!" Chained glasses clinked as the redhead threw out his hands for emphasis. "But at least I managed to finish my report on due time... I think it's a first in my whole time working."

"You really finished the report?" The frowning elder reaper drew his right hand to grab a document from the wooden table, demonstrating its contents. Ronald read superficially, but saw it was complete.  
>"Wow, I don't think you have <strong>ever<strong> finished on time! Ever!" Clearly surprised at his superior's handiwork, Grell bragged proudly.

"I'll say! Will should soon think the apocalypse is to come out of this miracle!" The two giggled inwardly when a voice broke out their chat.

"Sutcliff, Knox, what could you be up to this time?" Grell and Ronald stopped breathing for a second, and the both of them peeked over their shoulders. Indeed, William was standing, arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed (as always), a frown over his lips at the two's behavior. The sharp, tall man noticed the report in the infamous troublemaker's gloved hands. "I see you are done, Sutcliff, hand me the file." He quickly took the report and inspected it. A few flaws here and there but a somewhat average job well done; he still couldn't comprehend why Grell was asking so often for a day off, but as long as the work was done, no questions asked. "It's not the best but seeing it _is_ you, Sutcliff, our deal is done. You can enjoy tomorrow as a day off." Grell regained his energetic self and hoped with joy, arms flailing all about.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_, Will~! I take back what I said!" The redhead couldn't avoid giving the taller man a strangling hug, much to the other's dislike.

"Sutcliff!" William pried the shorter, petite reaper off him with much force. The raven-haired reaper spoke again. "_Honestly_... Just remember not to cause unnecessary problems in the human world, and stay **far** **away** from those _vile_ demons. You have a knack for getting yourself in a pinch." He adjusted his glasses out of habit.

_"Hmm,_ I'll try~." Grell exclaimed with a hum and fluttered his eyelashes effeminately at the taller reaper's words. Will quirked a brow at the redhead's purr. Grell could stay away from trouble, but the last order was more of an _advice_ than instructions in his mind. The feminine reaper took the liberty to part with Ronald and leave, making a small portal to the human world.

Soon afterward, Ronald rubbed the back of his half-blond-half-black hair awkwardly at the silence. "I guess I'll go ahead and punch out then–"

"Not so fast, Knox." The superior caught the arm of a ready-to-sprint-away Ronald. "Where is _your_ report of the week's Reaping?"

_Gulp. So _that's_ what I forgot..._

* * *

><p>As he passed through the portal, the city of London formed under his shoes, heels clicking against the cobblestone ground of an alley when the short redhead took a step. It was certainly very late; barely a human being walking around in the streets, some beggars and street dogs passed around. The lampposts lit the near-empty streets, some stores were just about to close, pubs stayed alive and filled with drunkards. As the flamboyant reaper trotted the road in the direction of the young boy's manor, he saw the dim light of a nearby store flicker over some women's apparel. Maybe he could afford to dilly-dally a little more.<p>

* * *

><p>By the look of the bright moon it was just over midnight when the tired reaper reached the Phantomhive manor, who yawned slightly as he stepped up the front stairs. Right as he reached the front door, it creaked open from the inside, a gloved hand over the handle, revealing a fine and <em>handsome<em> butler.

"Welcome, Grell Sutcliff." The finely dressed butler gestured for Grell to enter. "I must say, this is quite the late entrance."

Grell gladly entered the mansion, exhaustion visible in every fiber of his being. "Well, I finished everything at the last minute, literally; plus I made a small stop to buy something!" He showed the large bag his thin arms were carrying.

"May I be of assistance?" Sebastian felt interested in the contents of the bag.

"Ah-ah, it's a surprise~. You can't peek, and it's not really heavy at all so I can manage." The demon butler blinked owlishly. _Surprise? What kind of surprise..._

"Nevertheless, it is already tomorrow, you must be feeling sleepy. Follow me." Sebastian lead the way to one of the guest rooms for the droopy ginger, looking back every few minutes through the dark hallway to make sure Grell was still behind him, awake. They arrived before a door in the eastern part of the second floor, the raven-haired butler opening it to demonstrate the inside decor. The room was fairly spacious, walls painted in a soft blue tone, a fuzzy reddish carpet underneath, windows covered in red curtains build facing the door. There was a cabinet filled with some books in the left corner of the room near the window and a large wooden armoire filled with some high-class clothing in the opposite corner, near a bed. A large bed with four pillows was positioned against the right wall, sheets colored a deep red, already prepared for the red-loving reaper's stay. Also, a bed counter stood at the left of the bed, holding a lit candle. As soon as Grell saw the queen-sized bed, the oversized bag met the floor and he leapt towards the smooth-looking bed, landing with a fluid _thump,_ face between two fluffy pillows. A barely audible purr left his lips as he kicked his stiletto heels off and into the floor, planting his face further into the extremely comfortable cushions. Sebastian let out a sigh as he picked up the bag and spoke up.

"Grell, your 'surprise' is left abandoned here." The reaper perked up and stood, losing balance at the feeling of the flat floor under his feet.

"Oops. I forgot." He quickly rose from the lovely bed and snatched the bag, skillfully taking out the item he had bought and hanging it inside the wooden wardrobe without the butler seeing it. "There! Now if you excuse me, I'll get ready to sleep." He removed his coat and also hanged it inside, followed by his black vest. He glanced back at the still figure of Sebastian, who looked back with indifference. "Sebas-_chan_, a lady needs her privacy! Please look away." A faint blush crept over the reaper's cheeks.

"I apologize, I'll turn around." It didn't really matter to Sebastian since he knew that Grell wasn't _really_ a woman, but he had to respect the other's wishes over privacy. Then again, seeing the redhead undress might not be such a good idea, as it would provoke _some_ parts of his lower anatomy to twitch.

Grell saw it was safe to presume to change and began to unbutton the white shirt. Removing the last button, the ginger took off the shirt, his socks and trousers quickly, leaving them on the floor, and searched inside the wardrobe for a nightgown. He found one to his liking –silky with long sleeves, lacing in the back much like a corset, and the gown reaching his ankles–, and clothed himself with it, feeling a little chilly. Putting the gown on properly, the cross-lacing in the back was out of his reach to tie up. Whimpering softly, he frowned at his short arms and reached farther back to try at tying the lace again.

"Do you wish for me to help?" Grell flinched for a moment and glimpsed over his shoulder at Sebastian. The butler was already behind him holding the two separate thin laces, ready to help the weary reaper.

Grell flushed, turning away. "W-well, you're already here so...go ahead." He crossed his arms and puffed his chest, trying to seem offended. In the inside, of course, he was trying to keep calm and collected, unable to. Sebastian started to tightly binding the lacing, a few groans of pain emitting from the redhead. At the last two knots, it seemed he fastened the back a tad too tight, hearing Grell mewl and whine.

"Is it too firm?" Sebastian expressed with some concern in his voice.

"_N_-no, instead, c-could you press a little tighter?"

...A masochist to the core. He should have expected that. "No, it would be most uncomfortable to rest in, now go to sleep." Some complaints and a swift smack later, Grell was on the bed, pouting. The butler was watching over him to make sure the hyperactive reaper wouldn't wander off in the night. The last time Grell slept over, some rooms were _mysteriously_ painted red and a couple of Sebastian's undergarments went missing.

"No _fair!_ I can't sleep with you looking over me like a hawk... Can't you lull me to sleep, or at least come closer?" He said with what he considered a convincing 'innocent' face.

Sebastian simply stared back, serious features prevalent. The redhead turned away, taking the answer as a no and leered at the wall. Grell almost gave up on sleeping, but then he felt weight on the other side of the bed. "If you don't fall asleep in the next five minutes, I'll return to the corner." A loud squeal left the ginger's lips when he saw Sebastian lead back and rest on the bed, taking the butler's arm and giving it a squeeze. He clung to the demon and snuggled over a shoulder, taking it as a more comfortable pillow. A sigh. He was always so clingy, but it didn't bother Sebastian as often now.

"Now I don't know if I can fall asleep with you here~."  
>Even if the words were spoken with honest, truthful sense, the welcoming embrace of sleep soon overpowered the debilitated and fatigued reaper, falling soundly asleep in the demon butler's arms after two measly minutes, and softly snoozed. A smirk reached the butler. <em>Always so contradictory, Grell.<em> Looking at the sleeping figure of the redhead, he saw he still had his glasses on, chains entwined in the long, red hair. Carefully using his free arm to remove the red glasses, he folded and placed them on the bed counter. Staring one last time at Grell, contemplating his rising and lowering chest, breathing in his sleep, Sebastian thought.

_As a demon, I do not need to rest and regain energy, but this time it should be an acceptable just cause to enjoy the luxury of sleep, no?_

* * *

><p>The morning sun rose, light rays delicately bringing light to the guest room were the resting reaper laid. The curtains had been lifted, causing the redhead to toss and turn, before waking, cursing at the sun for appearing all too early. He lifted the sheets and covered his face, not wanting to wake. A lady needed her beauty sleep after all. Two, three hours of restless napping passed before Grell got the guts to sit up and get dressed. He <em>did<em> wonder where his demon had gone. So he stood up, directed his sluggish walking to the armoire and picked out a special outfit.

Sebastian had already done the morning schedule and resided outside, over the steps of the entrance. Ciel, who had given him the day off to spend it with the reaper, was in his study checking the Funtom Company's income and product sales. Currently, the butler was enjoying petting a small black cat that always wandered around and greeted him. The cat hopped off and ran back, around the mansion. Curious to the cat's behavior, Sebastian followed its path, leading to the flower garden in the back and found it curled up over a tree.

"Did you want a better view, little kitten?" He crouched down and took the black kitten, cradling it over his lap. He noticed the birds had started to nest over the tree, and some spring flowers were starting to bloom over the ending season of winter. The feline purred softly at the caresses, stretching and cuddling. "Ah, such soft paws, lush fur..." The amber eyes of the cat flashed and it hissed, pouncing away.

"_Hmph!_ Sebas-chan always flaunts over cats...I wish you would be like that with me!" Sebastian knew Grell had scared the kitten away, always the jealous person. It wasn't that he liked cats more; it was just that cats didn't flirt around excessively or talked. _At all._ He knew Grell would be frowning and tapping his heeled feet once he looked at him. But when he turned to greet the redhead, Sebastian didn't expect to see _that_. The reaper was wearing a long, sleeveless, satin red dress, ruffles of cloth cascading around the long skirt, different tones of red mixing together. The heels he was displaying were slightly different from his usual ones, but red all the same, and his usually gloved hands were naked and smooth, nails painted, naturally, crimson.

"...Good morning..." The butler stared unintentionally, astounded. It was fascinating, really, how different Grell looked with a little change in outfit.

"I see you noticed my little 'surprise'~. Isn't it exquisite?" Grell spun around to properly display his new dress, his red locks falling about almost perfectly. He truly was a lady at the moment, and _she_ looked wonderful.

"Yes, I must agree." Like usual, his sadistic side hid his utter disbelief at how well it fit the feminine reaper. Grell sat down next to the butler, leaning against him, the same as always.

"Well, I'm glad~ it's to your liking. I bought it on sheer impulse, well, it was just so _perfect_ I couldn't resist!" He pats out the ruffles, making sure nothing gets wrinkled.

Sebastian chuckles at the action. "If you planned on being your usual self, you shouldn't have worn such a fine dress today, Grell. Such a lady like yourself must take care of her clothing."

"But I like it! And its– wait...you..." Hearing Sebastian call him a woman openly was somewhat embarrassing, in a good way. "Um...right..."

Seeing a flustered, nervous Grell was enjoying for the butler, he didn't understand why though. Maybe because the demon never really saw the over-the-top reaper that way, mostly never halting his advances. Exploring the possibilities of a reaction in Grell was just as intriguing as a chess game; so many strategies, so many different moves...so many things he has yet to discover about the reaper, to uncover. The sitting butler extended his arm forward and flung it down, revealing a rose out of thin air. "Here."

Grell, temporarily out of his daze, took the flower and, upon closer inspection, saw it was the enchanted rose from before. "Oh, it's that rose... You still have the enchantment on it?"

Sebastian smirked. "But of course, it is very important to me." The redhead quirked an eyebrow, before the raven-haired butler spoke again. "You could say I love this flower very much."

Grell scoffed. "A flower? Bu-but how can you love such a simple thing? It's just a rose..." The ginger frowned at the words. How could a flower be more important than himself?

"It may be a simple and worthless thing, but I love it. Well, not as much as I love _you_." Grell blushed furiously, a reaction Sebastian wanted to get out of the reaper. "You're much more important to me than some silly old flower, Grell, and you should know that much by now." The butler leaned in a stole a kiss from the blushing reaper, who turned red hot like an apple.

The ginger looked away, still flushing hysterically. "I know...I just forget with you teasing and pushing me away so much. That's all..."

"Well if I had my hands on you every time, I assure you we would never leave the bedroom." Grell stared blatantly at the butler's words. It didn't sound half bad right then.  
>"But if I prefer to take things <em>excruciatingly<em> slow, forgive me. Living for all of eternity would sound too boring if all we ever did was mate like rabbits. I want to remember everything, and everything to be special, Grell...love must be cherished, or at least that is what I understand. This feeling is still new to me."

"I...I know." He said just above a whisper. Grell had to admit, sometimes his Sebas-chan was such a romantic, there was no way he could complain. There's no way he _would_ complain. He still had what he always wanted: someone to love, that loved him back. If he had to live without public displays of affection, or bed romances for a couple of years, it was fine. Right now, Grell could be close to his sweetheart, forever.  
>"Can I have another kiss, then? With <em>tongue?" Wink.<em>

"Not from me. The moment is gone." The reaper pouted at the response.

"_Pleeeeeease_? Just for a few seconds?" He tried to persuade the butler into it, but to no avail. Sadly for Grell, Sebastian was just messing around. Teasing the needy reaper was fun, even when he _did_ love him.  
>A sadist never stops being a sadist. Same goes for Grell. And we all know that. All teasing aside, the demon gave the other a warm embrace before speaking again.<p>

"Let's just stay like this, enjoying the spring. It's just the beginning, Grell, like the spring flowers blossoming before us." The birds flew down and chirped in the air. The flowers had indeed just begun to bloom, and so has their relationship. Who knows what comes ahead in the future? "Let's not rush."

* * *

><p>The night had crept up on over the day, and the two had spent the day in the garden, contemplating the welcoming spring, forgetting the past winter that has just waved good bye for the year. Grell had to leave, work once again beginning tomorrow. He managed to dress up as a true lady, have a lovely moment and spend the rest of the day with his love. Next month would have more things to bring.<p>

"I'll have to see if I can set up a date such as this one next time, Sebas-chan!" The overjoyed reaper gave one last hug of the day, the butler bowing after he stepped back.

"I hope for the same." Straightening up, he saw Grell had already taken a few long steps out, jumping up to stand on the entrance's stairs.

"_Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow_, my Romeo!" The reaper leapt down and disappeared.

_Sigh_. "So much like him to depart with a phrase such as that...and have the last word." Sebastian made way to the door, opening it, but glancing out one more time.

"...Good night, my Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>Perfection! (I think) BTW Robert Burns wrote Auld Lang Syne (Poets rule XD). <strong>

**Also, I will take a long writing break (I'll post a new story in winter break, sigh, November is always such a busy month for me) but before I take my momentary leave, I will **_**torture**_** you for a bit. **

***Dramatic trailer music***

* * *

><p><em>Sequel to Red Roses...<em>

"Hello, butler~. I have a present for you from a fellow Shinigami; although I don't understand why, but here~." The funeral director gave the bouquet of flowers to Sebastian, who took them warily. The flowers were wrapped neatly by a white cloth and tied together around the bottom of the blanket by a blue strand. It was a clear message, a bouquet of Lilies. Black Lilies.

A lily...a flower presented in burials for goodness. A flower that symbolizes life and rebirth, bright and glistening like rays of the sun. A black flower is another thing... The shade does not exist in the nature of a flower, impossible to see; only dark shades of maroon, brown or burgundy. Still, humans believe to see it, knowing it's meaning... a dark omen. Its symbol is clear, but not only such mourning and grieving nature. Black is elegant, chic, sexy, sophisticated, dangerous, warm, death...a familiar list of words that could describe _another_ creature we know. A Black Lily is all these things, obscure and dark, but one must be more careful of its secrets.  
>Lies hide behind the Truths of the world. And a forbidden union between Demon and Grim Reaper has its obstacles.<p>

The heavily-cloaked man turned on his heel and proceeded to return to his shop. At the distance he came to a halt, tilted his head to see the suspicious butler once again and spoke in a husky tone.

_"What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
>By any other name would smell as sweet...Correct, butler?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, you can almost feel the tension rise! You can guess there's going to be a lot of love, <strong>_**lemons **_**(hopefully for you) and troubles along the way for Sebastian and Grell, right? So I chose a quote by the famous play Romeo and Juliet. It is the only embodiment of forbidden love that fits so well between the two (hence why Grell would reference it so much around Sebby), and if you know what it means, you are one step ahead! This has not yet been planned completely out but it the story will start around the end of winter vacation. So, until then, you have something to look forward to!  
>Read lots of fanfics~<strong>

**~Cookies**


End file.
